Confundí los designios de Dios
by tutypineapple
Summary: Albert es un joven cristiano que desea encontrar al amor de su vida, el clama a Dios y el le da la respuesta pero él se confunde.
1. Chapter 1

**NEWPORTH, RHODE ISLAND 1980**

Los Andrew poseedores de hoteles y negocios turísticos en Newporth de Rhode Island tienen un hijo llamado William Albert Andrew, un muchacho de 22 años que estudia en una universidad cercana, es un joven muy cristiano, ha decidido conservarse casto hasta el matrimonio, los padres no se explican de donde ha sacado tanta devoción, los ancianos lo nombraron diácono aún sin estar casado (son los que se encargan del mantenimiento de la Iglesia). En esa generación nacieron en su mayoría varones, los muchachos para conocer a chicas de su edad se van a la ciudad vecina, Albert le ha pedido a Dios que su esposa sea originaria de Newporth.

Un día de primavera una niña de 10 años se puso a cortar los narcisos que estaban alrededor de la Iglesia, los quería para jugar me quiere no me quiere, aquella niña estaba enamorada de un adolescente de 13 años llamado Anthony.

Albert estaba pintando la cerca de la Iglesia cuando la vio casi le da un infarto, él se personalizaba en el cuidado de aquellas flores.

-¡Niña! ¡Deja de maltratar las flores!

Ella no le hizo caso y las siguió cortando, él fue corriendo hacia ella y salió huyendo porque lo vio con barba, pensaba que era el coco que la iba atrapar, por la adrenalina se subió a un árbol. El asustado por la acción de aquella niña pecosa le dijo:

-Por favor baja del árbol, puedes caerte y fracturarte un brazo

-¡No! Tú quieres hacerme daño.

-No niña, yo quería evitar que maltrataras a las flores.

-No puedo bajar, me da miedo.

-Bien, entonces subiré y te ayudaré a bajar.

-No, te pareces al Yeti, de seguro quieres comerme en barbacoa.

-Umm ahorita que tengo hambre suena tentador.

Candy empezó a gritar: ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡El yeti quiere comerme!

Rápidamente se acercó una hermosa mujer llamada María, madre de la pequeña traviesa.

-Joven Andrew, disculpa por favor a mi hija.

-Estaba cortando los narcisos de la Iglesia y se asustó cuando fui hacia ella.

-Mamá, quiere comerme.

-Basta Candy, bájate de ahí.

-No puedo.

-La quiero ayudar pero no se deja.

-Candy, deja que te ayude el joven Andrew.

Albert subió y ayudó a Candy para que bajara.

-Le suplico que le explique a la niña que no debe maltratar las flores que adornan la casa del Señor.

-¿Por qué cortabas las flores Candy?

-Es que quiero saber si Anthony me quiere o no me quiere.

-¿Y piensas que las flores te lo dirán?-preguntó Albert exasperado

-Sí, lo que pasa es que yo les pregunto arrancándoles un pétalo : Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere no me quiere….

A María casi le gana la risa pero vio que Albert frunció el ceño.

-¡Estás muy chica para andar pensando en tener novio!-la reprendió Albert.

-¡Hija no vuelvas a maltratar las flores!

-Ya no lo haré mamá-menos si este ogro me lo impide-pensó Candy.

Después de ese incidente en la siguiente primavera Albert participaría en un concurso donde expondrían a la flor cultivada más hermosa, él por todo un año cuidó de unas orquídeas.

Albert ya pronto terminaría la universidad y deseaba encontrar pareja, pero en Newporth estaban escasas las mujeres por lo que le pidió una señal a Dios, se casaría con la chica que fuera con una Biblia en la mano al concurso de las flores.

Ese día la familia White después de asistir a la Iglesia irían al festival de las flores, al bajar del auto a Candice se le olvidó dejar la Biblia y bajó con ella, a lo lejos vio a la familia Brown, Anthony llevaba una hermosa rosa blanca el también participaría en el concurso, Candice agradeció a Dios porque no se aburriría en el festival pues vería todo el tiempo al chico de sus sueños.

Cuando entró Anthony al recinto donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso, observó todas las flores expuestas y vio la de su tío, una orquídea esplendorosa, la más hermosa de todas las flores, todos le tomaban fotos a Albert con aquella envidiable orquídea.

-Mamá, papá allá está Anthony, ¿me dejan ir a su mesa? parece que concursará con su rosa.

-Está bien Candy, pero no te alejes y no hables con extraños.

-¡Gracias!

Candy fue corriendo hacía donde estaban los Brown. Rosemary y su esposo vieron a Albert y fueron hacia donde estaba dejando sólo a Anthony en la mesa.

-Hola Anthony

El miró a Candy con una ceja levantada.

-Hola

¡Está linda la rosa!

-Si- pero no tan linda como la orquídea de mi tío, es seguro que el gane-pensaba Anthony.

-Bien, entonces ¿me responderás?- preguntó Candy ansiosa

-¿De que hablas niña?- dijo Anthony frunciendo el ceño.

\- si me quieres o no me quieres.

Anthony sonrió y contestó: Deberás preguntarle a aquella orquídea, lo que ella te diga es la respuesta.

Candy miró la orquídea que Albert presumía.

Y dime niña pecosa ¿Le preguntarás a la flor o no?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! necesito saber la respuesta, ahora vengo.

Candy se dirigía hacia donde estaba Albert cuando de pronto, una chica llamada Susana que acosaba a Candy diciéndole huevo de pava le tapó el camino, Albert miró a Susana y le pareció bonita, observó que Candy tenía una Biblia en la mano.

Albert abrió la boca sorprendido- No creo que esa chiquilla pecosa sea mi esposa, es una beba en pañales.

Susana le dijo: ¡A que vienes huevo de pava! ¿Para que traes esa Biblia en la mano? aquí no estamos en la Iglesia.

Candy molesta dijo: Traje esta Biblia para sacarte los demonios que llevas adentro-Candy le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que la tiró al piso. Los demás no se dieron cuenta de la acción, sólo vieron que alguien se cayó, Albert fue a auxiliar a Susana, quien había agarrado la Biblia con la cuál la golpearon.

Albert pensó: Es ella la idónea ¡Gracias Dios! por un momento creí que esa chiquilla...

Frente a Candy estaba aquella orquídea de la que tanto orgullo sentía Albert. Sonriente la pequeña empezó a decir: Me quiere -(quitando el pétalo) no me quiere... al terminar de deshojar la flor... No me quiere.

Anthony sonrió triunfante, los White agarraron a Candy por las orejas, Albert ayudó a Susana a ponerse en pie, cuando miró hacia la mesa donde estaba su orquídea vio a los White que reprendían a Candy, miró lo que había sido su orquídea, esa tarde ganó el concurso Anthony Brown, con el dinero él y sus hermanos se comprarían un equipo de sonido que comprendía: guitarra Eléctrica, Batería y piano. con amplificadores, micrófonos y bocinas.

Albert le invitó un helado a Susana.

-¿Por qué le tapaste el paso a esa chiquilla terrible?

Susana no quería quedar mal ante el joven más rico de la región y dijo: Esa niña me robó mi Biblia y le pedí que me la devolviera.

Albert se sintió contento- según él estaba confirmando que Susana sería su ayuda idónea.

Susana era una chica rebelde se juntaba con una pandilla que lideraba un joven llamado Alexander, todos los integrantes eran juniors, hacían desordenes y aterraban a los turistas.

-¿Así que William Albert Andrew, te pidió que fueras su novia?

-Si, él dice que seré su ayuda idónea.

-Sácale cuanto más puedas.

-Es guapo pero aburrido, el dice que no me debo maquillar, que debo vestir faldas largas, y debo estar ataviada de sencillez y bondad.

-Ese está demente, si no quiere mujeres maquilladas que se case con un hombre.

Se compartían el cigarro.

Mientras los jóvenes Brown, habían formado su propia banda, Stear tocaba la batería, Archie la guitarra y Anthony el piano.

Harían su debut en la fiesta de compromiso de su tío William Albert Andrew con Susana Marlowe.

 **Hola chicas, como saben soy Albert fan, de antemano saben que los rubios se quedarán juntos.**

 **indecisa entre Mi amor siempre ha sido tuyo**

 **Los loquitos**

 **El lazo que me une a tí.**


	2. Chapter 2

En ese tiempo Anthony ya tenía cumplido los catorce años, Archie los quince y el mayor de los tres Alistair 16.

-Nos hace una voz femenina que nos acompañe en los coros- comentó Stear, sabía que Candy estaba loquita por Anthony y haría lo que fuera para agradarle.

-Sí, pero no conozco a ninguna chica con buena voz, además si llegásemos a encontrar una, sus padres no la dejarán formar parte de un grupo de varones, ¿A quién tienes en mente? Regularmente cuando haces alguna propuesta ya tienes una sugerencia.

-A Candice White

-¿Esa niña? ¡Por favor!

-Anthony piénsalo, tiene una voz angelical, ella quiere estudiar música en New York, tú mismo la has escuchado cantar en la Iglesia.

-Nuestra banda es secular, sus padres no permitirán que cante música mundana.

-Te recuerdo que nuestros padres nos completaron para el equipo de sonido con la condición que también formemos parte del grupo de Alabanza, por eso es que te lo digo-intervino Archie.

-¡Yo no quiero participar en la Iglesia!- dijo Anthony exasperado.

-Anthony cuando platicamos sobre formar la banda planeamos que fuera para la Iglesia, ¿Qué pasa contigo hermano?

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Que toda nuestra vida gira en torno de la Iglesia! ¡Yo quiero ser músico para irme lejos de aquí!

Stear y Archie se miraron, no comprendían que pasaba por la mente de su hermano menor.

Los chicos Brown ensayaban en la mansión de los Andrew, Albert mandó habilitar una casa pequeña contra ruidos independiente de la mansión, su hermana Rosemary no soportaba el sonido de la batería y de la guitarra eléctrica en los ensayos, pensando en la comodidad de ella diseñaron esa área para los ensayos.

-Mamá, los Brown me invitaron a formar parte del grupo de Alabanza.

-Candy, esos chicos son mayores que tú, además tú formas parte del coro infantil.

-Pronto seré una adolescente, mamá tú sabes que amo a Anthony, quiero estar cerca de él.

-Por eso precisamente no te dejaré, no quiero que te ilusiones, ese chico es diferente a sus hermanos, los otros dos son agradables, pero este se sale de la Iglesia, siempre que voy al sanitario lo encuentro afuera, me parece que los Brown tendrán problemas con ese muchacho si no lo orientan desde ahora.

Susana llegaba a visitar a Albert todos los días a la mansión Andrew, en una ocasión entró a la habitación de sus padres, vio un juego de aretes, pulsera y collar de perlas y lo metió a su bolso.

-Susana no quiero que estemos en mi recámara, se puede prestar a malas interpretaciones y yo no deseo que nada manche tu reputación además eres muy hermosa y no deseo faltarte al respeto, soy cristiano pero también un joven vigoroso y temo que nuestros besos se tornen más apasionados-decía Albert mientras se separaba de ella.

Susana hizo una mueca, ella quería ir más allá, Albert le gustaba y se imaginaba en muchas posiciones con él.

Esa tarde la señora Andrew se dio cuenta de la desaparición de sus joyas y corrieron a la muchacha que hacía la limpieza en esa área.

Candy había logrado convencer a su papá de que la dejara formar parte del grupo de los Brown así que después de Almorzar la dejaron en la mansión Andrew para que ensayara, la acompañó su mamá para dejarla encargada con algún adulto.

Albert estaba jugando con su perro pastor Alemán en el enorme jardín, había árboles podados con figuras de animales y muchas flores, las White escucharon que el perro iba sobre ellas, María se aventó a los arbustos pero Candy se quedó inmóvil, el perro se le puso en dos patas y le lamió la cara. Albert no salía de su asombro al ver que Candy no huyó y que su perro no la mordió sino que la saludó, en cambio a su novia el primer día la había agarrado por el pantalón y le rompió uno de sus zapatos.

-Parece que le caíste bien, esto es muy raro, el persigue a mis sobrinos, el que más le cae mal es Anthony.

Albert ayudó a María a levantarse.

-Señora White, siento mucho que Goliat la haya asustado.

-¡Es un perro salvaje! Casi me muerde

-Él se porta así con los extraños pero parece que su hija le simpatizó.

Goliat le movía la cola a Candy y se acostaba patas arriba para que ella lo acariciara.

-Así que este cachorro se llama Goliat, en dos patas es más alto que yo.

Albert sonreía al ver que Candy lo agarraba de los cachetes, se los jalaba y Goliat no le hacía nada, ni a él que era su dueño le permitía esa osadía.

-Llevaré a su hija donde están mis sobrinos, ahí está la ama de llaves cuidando de ellos, si desea entre con nosotros para que la conozca y se vaya tranquila, Candy se quedará en buenas manos.

-Le tomaré la palabra y si conoceré a la ama de llaves, mi esposo es muy confiado pero yo no.

-Comprendo Señora White, además su hija es muy bonita parecida una princesa de Disney y hace bien en cuidarla.

Fueron al área del ensayo, la ama de llaves tenía un protector de oídos, los chicos dejaron de tocar cuando vieron a las White.

-¡Candy bienvenida! –dijeron Stear y Archie

Candy miró la reacción de Anthony pero este no le puso importancia, siguió tocando el piano.

María vio que la ama de llaves era una señora seria y se fue tranquila, Albert se quedó un rato escuchando el ensayo, notó que Candy se acopló bien, estaba extasiado, sus agudos deleitaban sus oídos.

-Vaya esta chica está llena de sorpresas, le gusta a Goliat y su voz es extraordinaria, ¿Por qué no sobresale en el coro infantil?

Albert se retiró y Anthony les pidió a los chicos ensayar algo de Kiss, Candy se sentó.

-¿Qué pasa no ensayaras con nosotros?

-No canto música secular, mi papá me dijo que Dios me dio mi voz para que le adore, no voy a cantar otra cosa que no sea algo dedicado a Él.

-¡Entonces de nada sirve que estés aquí!- contestó Anthony molesto.

Archie intervino diciendo: Candy tiene razón, yo tampoco tocaré eso Anthony, se acerca la fiesta de compromiso de nuestro tío, debemos tocar baladas románticas no Rock pesado, Candy canciones dedicadas al amor si podrías cantar, Dios es amor.

Candy lo meditó un poco: Está bien, baladas románticas sí.

Candy pensó: Cantaré en la fiesta de compromiso del Yeti, es agradable, tiene el mismo color de ojos de Anthony, atrás de esa barba se ha de ocultar un rostro amable, ¿Quién será la prometida?

Esa tarde a María se le hizo tarde y no llegó a tiempo a buscar a su hija, llegaron por los Brown y Candy se quedó en el jardín jugando con Goliat.

El perro la guió donde estaba un nido de pajarillos, ella se subió al Árbol para verlos mejor.

Albert la vio y fue hacia ella.

-¡Niña baja! Tu mamá esta por venir, si te lastimas me meterás en problemas.

-¡Ya no soy una niña!

-¿Tienes once no es así?

-Sí.

-Entonces todavía eres una niña ¡bájate por favor!

-Quiero ver a los gorriones comer los gusanos que le trajo la mamá.

\- ¡En serio están comiendo?

-Si

-¡Yo también quiero verlos!

Albert se subió al árbol y los dos se pusieron a observar a los pajarillos.

-¡Son tan hermosos!-exclamó Albert- cantan mejor que tú.

-Lo sé-contestó Candy

Él sonrió y dijo: No es cierto, tienes una voz hermosa, me deleité escuchándote cantar. Quiero que mi prometida aprenda a cantar así como tú.

-¿Quién es su prometida?

-Es aquella a la que le robaste la biblia y después le diste con la misma cuando te la pidió.

-¡Esa Biblia es mía! ¡Yo no soy ratera! Total nunca la pude recuperar, mi mamá me tuvo que comprar otra.

Albert abrió los ojos al doble.

-Niña ¿Es verdad lo que me dices?

Alexander cuidaba la casa de verano de una familia acaudalada, pero la usaba para tener relaciones con Susana y le cobraba a sus amigos para usarla con el mismo fin, sus padres estaban hartos de él, a cada rato pagaban las multas cuando se metía en problemas.

-¿Vendiste el juego de joyería de perlas?-preguntó Susana.

-Sí, ¿sabes? podemos sacarle más a Andrew, haz que tenga relaciones contigo y acúsalo de abuso, su familia pagará por tu silencio, es la familia más importante en Rhode Island de seguro no querrán escándalos.

-Puedo sacarle más si me caso con él.

-¡Yo no permitiré que te cases con él! antes prefiero verte muerta ¡Eres mía Susana!

Alexander no la amaba sólo deseaba disfrutar del dinero que le sacarían a los Andrew.

Susana era la única de esa pandilla que no era rica, ella quería disfrutar de lujos sentía debilidad por Alexander pero quería salir de pobre, su Padre trabajaba en uno de los hoteles de los Andrew.

En una noche que sus padres no estarían invitó a Albert a su casa, le dijo que cenarían con sus padres.

-Hola amor, traje un vino especial de la reserva de mi padre.

-¿Qué crees? mis papás salieron de urgencias a visitar a una tía que se puso enferma.

Entonces es mejor que no entre, lo dejaremos para otro día.

-Vamos William ¡No te voy a violar! No me tienes confianza, es mejor que no nos casemos.

-No es eso, no deseo que tus vecinos hablen mal de ti.

-¡Los vecinos me importan un bledo! Entra, quédate media hora conmigo.

Albert entró, Alexander y compañía estaban en el patio trasero de la casa.

Susana destapó el vino y en la copa de Albert puso una de las drogas que usaba su novio.

-Esto es mala idea, no me siento a gusto.

-Por favor William, sólo tomaremos esta copa, dentro de un mes será la fiesta de nuestro compromiso, debemos celebrar por eso.

Después de unos minutos Albert se quedó dormido, ella le abrió la puerta a la pandilla, ellos llevaron a Albert a la habitación de Susana, lo desnudaron y lo pusieron encima de ella, tomándole fotos para incriminarlo.

Los padres de Susana llegaron a las dos horas y encontraron a su hija llorando, a Albert se le estaban pasando los efectos de la droga, el papá de Susana arremetió contra Albert le apuntó con un arma mientras la esposa llamó a la policía.

Esa noche se llevaron a Albert a la cárcel.


	3. Chapter 3

Los Andrew rápidamente llamaron a George Thompson para que se contactara con él abogado que frecuentemente usaban para las demandas laborales de sus empresas, este quiso aprovecharse de la situación y les pidió un porcentaje muy elevado por sus honorarios. Los Andrew no aceptaron, no por lo que les fueran a cobrar sino por el abuso que quería cometer con ellos.

-Elroy, creo que Braulio White es abogado-dijo William A. -Padre de Albert

-No lo conozco

-Asiste a la misma Iglesia que William-intervino George

-¡William sólo iba a perder el tiempo en la Iglesia, en lugar de ocuparse de los negocios! De tener su mente ocupada no hubiese pensado todavía en el matrimonio.

Elroy, yo estoy orgulloso de mi hijo, es un buen muchacho, me angustia que su reputación quede por los suelos.

No querían darle la noticia a la mamá de Albert pues siempre había padecido del corazón y podría ocasionarle una recaída en su salud.

-Faltan unas horas para que amanezca, iré a la casa del Señor White para contratarlo-comentó George.

-Elroy creo que es mejor que te lleves a mi esposa a Escocia, esto será un escándalo y no quiero que ella pase por esta vergüenza, su corazón no lo resistirá.

-Si, hoy mismo partiremos, pero quiero que me mantengas informada de todo lo que acontezca.

-Por supuesto hermana.

A las 7:30 de la mañana estaba George tocando la puerta de los White, Braulio llevaría a su hija a la escuela.

-Buenos días Señor White, mi nombre es…

-Señor Thompson, lo conozco, usted asiste a la misma Iglesia que yo, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Quiero contratar sus servicios para que defienda a William A. Junior

-¿El diácono?

-Sí, el mismo.

-He observado a ese chico, me parece que es una excelente persona ¿Qué hizo?

-Lo culpan de violación, lleva 8 horas encerrado, ¿Aceptará el caso?

-Claro que sí, vamos de una vez a la estación de policía, me imagino que pagaran la fianza para que pueda salir libre mientras se aclara el asunto.

-Sí, pagaremos la fianza.

-Tenía que llevar a mi hija a la escuela, pero la llevaré conmigo ya que su mamá salió de la guardia del hospital y está cansada, no quiero importunarla, ¡Candice! ven conmigo, no traigas tu mochila, iremos a otro lugar.

-Señor White, venga al coche de la familia Andrew, luego los traeremos a su casa.

Mientras el fiscal se comunicaba con el gobernador de Rhode Island.

-Cayó un pez gordo, se podrá fijar una multa altísima, es hijo de los Andrew, con esto tendrás asegurado los recursos para tu próxima campaña.

-Está bien, haz todo lo necesario, con este caso me podré reelegir, los votantes querrán que se haga justicia, este crimen no debe de quedar impune, los Andrew creen que por tener dinero se burlaran de la ley, ¡Pues no!

-No se admiten niños.

-En ningún artículo se prohíbe la entrada de los niños a una estación de policía.

-En ningún artículo, pero en nuestro reglamento…

-Enséñeme el reglamento

-¡Cómo usted quiera! Hará pasar a su hija por un mal rato, estará frente a un delincuente de lo peor.

-¡Usted no sabe lo que dice! El señor Andrew es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

George sonrió-Este es el adecuado, ¡Gracias Dios mío por no desamparar a William! algún plan tienes para dejar que el muchacho pase por este problema.

Pasaron por un pasillo donde estaban algunos maleantes, entre ellos Alexander que después de lo que le hicieron a Albert se fueron a celebrar e hicieron un alboroto en un bar. Alexander vio a Candy que iba de la mano con su papá.

-¡Pero que hermosa nena! Déjenla conmigo un rato ¡yo la convertiré en mujer!

Braulio White soltó su portafolios y se acercó a la celda con el fin de agarrarlo por el cabello, Alexander se burló, el policía comentó: ya ve, por eso no quería que pasara su hija.

Llegaron a la celda de Albert y lo encontraron orando.

-No puede ser culpable este muchacho-pensó Braulio.

-Yeti ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Candy.

El dejó de orar y se admiró de verla ahí.

-Eso es lo que te pregunto pequeña, este no es lugar para que vengas de paseo.

-Señor William, soy Braulio White, seré su abogado, tuve que traer a mi hija conmigo pues su mamá llegó de trabajar y está agotada.

-Comprendo.

-Dígame lo que pasó.

Albert le platicó todo conforme a los hechos.

Candy comentó: Sé que eres inocente, esa mujer es mala, siempre cuando me encuentra jugando en la calle me jala de las trenzas y me burla por mis pecas.

-Candy, no interrumpas a los mayores.

-Perdón.

En ese momento entró el fiscal acompañado de unos guardias.

-Señor William, lo trasladaremos a Providence la capital del Estado.

-¿Por qué harían algo así?- intervino el abogado

-¡Es un delincuente muy peligroso y debe estar en una celda de máxima seguridad! Aquí en Newporth sólo albergamos a infractores menores.

-William A. Andrew, no será trasladado, no tienes las bases para hacerlo, ya empezaré a tramitar su fianza.

-Braulio, no te opongas este hombre debe ser llevado a una prisión de máxima seguridad, si vieras como quedó la pobre chica.

-Él es un buen muchacho, lo drogaron, eso lo demostraré en el juicio que se haga aquí mismo en la ciudad.

-¡Te equivocas! Si tanta confianza le tienes deja a tu pequeña media hora a solas con él, si te niegas hacerlo ahora mismo lo traslado.

-Esto va contra cualquier ley, pero sabes, si le tengo confianza y dejaré a mi hija a solas con él.

-Señor White, no haga eso, la niña no tiene que estar aquí, que me trasladen.

-¡Papá yo me quiero quedar a solas con él, con tal de que no lo trasladen!

-¡Esto es una locura! ¡Es usted un mal padre!- acusó uno de los guardias.

-Meto las manos al fuego por este muchacho.

Llevaron a Albert al cuarto donde interrogaban a los delincuentes y lo dejaron ahí con Candy, El Señor White veía a través del Cristal un poco preocupado.

-Si mi esposa se entera de lo que hice, es capaz de divorciarse de mí-Le comentó a George.

-Tu papá no debió hacer esto.

-No te preocupes, mi papá sabe cuándo su cliente es inocente, no entiendo que le viste a la gusana.

-Por favor no le llames así, quizás a la pobre le hicieron daño mientras estuve bajo los efectos de esa droga.

-¡De verás que eres tonto! Ella es la novia del tipo que estaba en la cárcel.

-Ese día que estuvimos en el árbol me lo hubieses advertido.

-Lo vi tan ilusionado además pensé que sería más inteligente. Ella me acusó falsamente de ser ratera, quizás así lo hizo con usted.

Candy le agarró la mano a Albert- Tenga ánimo, recuerde que la esposa de Potifar culpó a José el soñador, pasó por la cárcel pero luego fue gobernador de Egipto.

Le dijeron a Candy con el micrófono-Niña suelta al delincuente.

Ella lo soltó.

Albert pensó: ¡Es ella! Yo no confié en Dios, esta pequeña pecosa algún día será…

-Niña ya salte, no trasladaremos a William Andrew-dijo el detective.

La esposa de William A. Andrew estaba en el aeropuerto con la Señora Elroy, mientras esperaban que anunciaran el avión pasaron en las noticias el caso de Albert, ella murió instantáneamente al ver como sacaron a Albert de la casa de Susana.

Braulio White hizo todo lo que pudo para sacar a Albert bajo fianza, pero se dio cuenta que las órdenes de retenerlo venían de más arriba.

-Han pedido dos millones de dólares. ¡Es algo exagerado!

En ese momento a George le comunicaron que la Señora Andrew había fallecido.

Pasaron dos días y se llevó a cabo el servicio funerario de la mamá de Albert, a él lo habían logrado sacar bajo fianza, El señor White quiso ir al entierro.

-No quiero que lleves a Candy

-Candy es amiga de William

-¡Mi hija no estará a lado de ese violador!

-Ese muchacho no es malo, todo fue montado para hacerlo parecer culpable, le tomaron fotos y aparece con los ojos cerrados en las tomas, Además todavía no se ha esclarecido quien tomó esas fotos, el que lo hizo también sería acusado por ser cómplice. Está claro que ese muchacho es inocente, llevaré a Candice conmigo, es mi última palabra.

Los White llegaron al sepelio, Candy se puso a lado de Anthony, vio que Albert estaba destrozado emocionalmente, cuando fueron bajando el féretro, Candy se puso a lado de Albert y le agarró la mano.

 **Tengo peticiones de actualización del intruso y Mi amor siempre ha sido tuyo con esas terminaré la semana si Dios lo permite.**

 **Saludos chicas y gracias por seguir el Fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

Él la vio a su lado y se recriminó: ¡Todo esto ha sucedido porque no supe interpretar las señales de Dios! Claramente la que me sostiene la mano es la que traía la Biblia, ahora seré paciente, esperaré a que ella sea mayor y la enamoraré, Dios mío cuídamela.

Los periodistas acosaban a los Andrew, Albert tuvo que retirarse porque los fotógrafos empezaron a empujarlo y podían lastimar a su familia, mientras su carro se alejaba miraba que Candy se despedía de él a la distancia.

Pasó una semana y pronto comenzaría el juicio de Albert, Candy le mandó una carta para demostrarle su empatía y apoyo. El Señor White y Albert se dedicaban a estudiar las respuestas que el daría ante la corte, el papá de Candy interrumpió un momento el ensayo para darle la carta.

-William, usted disculpe pero mi hija me ha pedido que le entregue esta carta, son tonterías de chiquilla pero es que…

-Démela—Albert se la arrebató de las manos—¡Esta carta es muy valiosa! la ha escrito alguien que es pura de corazón y que no tiene malicia.

Albert se retiró a su habitación, le temblaban las manos al abrir el sobre.

Querido William: quiero compartir unos de mis textos favoritos de la Biblia, va de acuerdo a lo que estás pasando en estos momentos

Salmos 27Reina-Valera 1960 (RVR1960)

 **1** Jehová es mi luz y mi salvación; ¿de quién temeré?  
Jehová es la fortaleza de mi vida; ¿de quién he de atemorizarme?

 _ **Albert, este versículo es de confianza, no le temas a nadie porque Él es la fortaleza de tu vida.**_

 **2** Cuando se juntaron contra mí los malignos, mis angustiadores y mis enemigos,  
Para comer mis carnes, ellos tropezaron y cayeron.

 _ **Albert los enemigos que han conspirado contra ti, es esa chica Susana, el Fiscal, el juez, pero estoy segura que no prevalecerán, Dios te ayudará a salir del problema, así como ayudó al Rey David.**_

 **3** Aunque un ejército acampe contra mí,  
No temerá mi corazón;  
Aunque contra mí se levante guerra,  
Yo estaré confiado.

 _ **La guerra que se levantó contra ti, es este juicio pero así como el Rey David estaba confiado, te pido que tú confíes también en Dios.**_

Espero te sirvan de algo mis palabras, quiero que estés bien y tengas ánimo.

Se despide tu amiga Candy.

Durante el juicio claramente se veía que el juez y el fiscal estaban aliados, no le cedían la palabra a Braulio White pero este era muy insistente.

Albert le mandó una carta a Candy con su papá, él no podía salir de su domicilio, veía a Candy cuando llegaba a ensayar con sus sobrinos, pero la señora Elroy no permitía que interactuara con nadie sólo con su abogado y George.

Querida Candy, gracias por tus palabras, me has alentado mucho, tengo la curiosidad de saber ¿por qué a pesar de que cuando nos conocimos y te llamé la atención todavía me extiendes tu amistad?, con lo que hice es para que te caiga mal. Respóndeme es importante para mí saberlo.

Tu amigo Albert

 _Albert:_

 _Mi papá platica con mi mamá sobre tu caso, yo me escondo para enterarme de todo, a pesar de que todo está sombrío sigo confiando en que Dios te librará de esa situación, tus sobrinos y yo cada vez que participamos en la Iglesia con los cantos le pedimos a los hermanos que oren por ti, con respecto a lo que me preguntas tengo que confesarte que deseo que toda la familia de Anthony esté bien, eres su tío, estoy enamorada de él, ¿Verdad que me ayudarás con él cuando salgas de este problema? Le hablarás bien de mí._

Albert al terminar de leer la carta meditó un poco: Si Dios me la tiene destinada aunque ella por ahora está enamorada de mi sobrino, El hará que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a juntar.

Braulio White llegó a visitar a Albert a su casa.

-Muchacho ¿Por qué te hiciste novio de esa chica? aparte que no son de la misma clase social tampoco tienen nada en común.

-Señor White yo deseaba casarme, entonces le pedí a Dios una señal, que la chica que fuera ser mi esposa llegará al concurso de las flores con una Biblia en la mano, ese día vi a Candy que golpeó a Susana con una Biblia, Susana me dijo que le había tapado el paso a la niña porque le había robado su Biblia, yo creí que Susana era la idónea pero la dueña de esa biblia era…

A Braulio no les gustó el relato de Albert y empezó a desconfiar de él, pensó que era un pedófilo, desde ese día no le llevó cartas a Candy de parte de él y viceversa.

Los padres de Susana se acercaron a los Andrew para hacerles una propuesta, le pidieron 2 millones de dólares con eso Susana retiraría la demanda y hablaría a favor de Albert.

 **Chicas si tienen facebook pueden unirse al grupo William Albert Andrew (Anohito) Ahí puras Albert fans solamente, no subimos fotos de ningún otro galán de la serie.**

 **Ya ven chicas me animaron y pude subir otra actualización, gracias**


	5. Chapter 5

Se hizo el acuerdo para que retiraran la demanda contra Albert, Braulio White redactó el documento de modo que los Marlowe no pudieran retractarse o los chantajearan para pedirle más dinero en el futuro, pudo lograr que bajaran en un millón sus pretensiones ya que los padres de Susana sabían que ella se entendía con Alexander.

-¡Si les dan ese dinero pensaran que soy culpable de eso!-le reclamó Albert a su padre

-El juicio se hubiese llevado años, además había muchos intereses de por medio, se estaba convirtiendo en algo político, hijo te irás un tiempo a Escocia hasta que todo esto haya quedado en el olvido.

Candy pasaba y miraba hacia la ventana de Albert, ella creía que el ya no quería escribirle, él se asomaba para verla pasar pero se escondía atrás de la cortina, unos días antes de irse a Escocia él se dejó ver y ella le sonrió.

-Niña guardaré tu sonrisa como un bello recuerdo en mi corazón.

Los Marlowe recibieron el dinero de la indemnización; al papá de Candy le pagaron 20,000 de honorarios, él había cobrado 10,000 pero los Andrew estaban agradecidos con él y quisieron recompensarlo.

Llegó el día en que Albert partiría a Escocia se atrevió a esperar a que Candy llegara a ensayar con sus sobrinos, su mamá la llevaba de la mano.

-Buenas tardes Señora White.

-William, me comentó mi esposo que te irás a Escocia

-Sí, al parecer es lo mejor, cuide muy bien a esta pequeña.

Candy quería reclamarle porque no había contestado sus cartas.

-Nos vemos pequeña-Él se hincó sobre una rodilla le agarró la mano y se la besó.

Candy se aventó hacia él-No me gustan las despedidas Yeti, siento que no podré verte en mucho tiempo, escríbeme.

-Trataré de hacerlo pequeña.

Al día siguiente que partió Albert , Alexander y su pandilla llegaron a la casa de los Marlowe para pedir su parte del dinero.

¡No les daré nada!- dijo el papá de Susana

En ese momento los sometieron y encontraron solamente 50,000 dólares escondidos en un colchón.

-¿Dónde está el resto?

-En el banco.

-Nos llevaremos a Susana, dentro de 5 días regresaremos para que me den mi parte. Yo fui el de la idea-retó Alexander

Esa noche sucedió una gran tragedia Alexander chocó contra una pipa junto con Susana, fallecieron instantáneamente se rumoró que los Andrew los mandaron a matar.

Pasó un mes el Señor Andrew extrañaba mucho a su esposa, fue al cementerio para llevarle flores y conversar con ella de lo mucho que extrañaba a su hijo, cayó repentinamente la lluvia y él se quedó ahí, a la semana murió de pulmonía y de tristeza.

Elroy Andrew y George quedaron al mando de todos los negocios, no quisieron avisarle a Albert porque sabían que se regresaría de Escocia y querían tenerlo lejos por los chismes que la muerte de Susana habían propiciado.

Al pasar los años el grupo de los muchachos fue agarrando popularidad entre los estados vecinos, frecuentemente se iban de gira, George le mandaba a Albert las fotos del grupo, él estaba enterado de todo lo que pasaba en Newporth la muerte de su padre le había dolido, su estadía en Escocia estaba por llegar a su fin ya que su tía Elroy se sentía cansada y aunque George la ayudaba era mucha la carga de trabajo, ya se requería que él volviera. Albert deseaba regresar a su lugar de origen, ya habían pasado casi 5 años.

Stear, Archibald, Anthony y Candy harían su primera grabación de música cristiana, era el sueño de Anthony, Candy lo apoyaba en todo, quería agradarle por eso hacía todo lo que él decía, los invitaron a cantar en un canal cristiano de televisión por paga para promocionarse, los conductores quedaron encantados con la bella vocalista de 15 años , uno de los presentadores dijo que aparte de su dulce voz con sus gestos transmitía paz cuando terminaron de grabar el programa, vieron que a la que más habían enfocado con las cámaras fue a Candy. Después que salieron del canal y se dirigieron a su camión especial que la señora Elroy y George por petición de Albert habían adquirido para el grupo Anthony reclamó:

-¡Tú nos robaste cámara! ¡Tenías que poner tu gran sonrisa!

-¡Anthony! ¿Cómo crees que no voy a sonreír si le estoy cantando a mi Dios?

-¡Tanto que hemos trabajado para que solamente tú te vinieras a lucir! ¡No te quiero más en el grupo!

Archie intervino: ¡Si Candy se sale yo también!

-¡Y yo! –agregó Stear

Anthony vio que sus hermanos apoyaban a Candy y decidió dejar las cosas por la paz.

Candy se dio cuenta que Anthony la trataba ásperamente, ella se había vuelto una hermosa jovencita y tenía muchos admiradores pero en su corazón sólo existia Anthony.

Braulio White estaba cotizando los salones de fiesta pues pronto Candy cumpliría 16 años. Llegó a uno de los hoteles de los Andrew casualmente George estaba auditando al departamento de recursos materiales.

-¡Señor White! ¡Qué gusto verle por acá! ¿Necesita algo?

-Estoy cotizando los salones para los dulces XVI de mi hija Candy.

-¿Tan rápido será presentada en sociedad? Han pasado rápido los años.

-Así es Señor Thompson, quiero hacerle una reunión con los hermanos de la Iglesia, quería rentar un salón de fiestas pero hasta ahora todos los que he visitado me dan los precios muy elevados.

-Señor White, la familia Andrew se sentirá muy complacida si lo apoyamos con esta fiesta.

-No quiero molestar la verdad es que…

-Déjeme armar un presupuesto de acorde a su medida, dígame cuantas personas son para apartar el salón adecuado del hotel y deme la fecha.

-Es que no sé si mi presupuesto me dé.

-Señor Braulio deme esa información no se preocupe por nada, Candy es muy querida para los Brown y los Andrew, ha llegado al lugar correcto.

-¿Qué regalo le tienes a Candy? –preguntó entusiasmado Stear.

-Todas mis mesadas las he ahorrado y he comprado estos hermosos aretes del color de sus ojos.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo le compré una videocasetera y una tele para que vayamos a ver películas a su casa.

-¡Buena idea! Ja,ja,ja.

-Y tú Anthony ¿Qué le vas a comprar a Candy?

-Me ha pedido que sea su chambelán quiere ir del brazo conmigo esa noche, ese será su regalo: mi presencia. Ya he estado ensayando el vals con ella, la verdad es un fastidio.

Stear y Archie se miraron entre ellos.

Cuando se fue Anthony de la casita de ensayos, ellos conspiraron.

-¿Así que Anthony será el que baile con ella el Vals? ¡Le reclamaré a Candy! yo debo ser el primero pues soy el mayor de Ustedes.

-¡No! ¡Yo debo ser el primero! Porque soy el más elegante y el que baila mejor de ustedes dos, recuerda que todas las muchachas de la Iglesia me han usado como chambelán.

George habló con Rosemary y la Señora Elroy y ellas decidieron organizar la fiesta llamaron a la mamá de Candy para que ella eligiera la mantelería, los colores que usarían en fin tratarían a Candy como una princesa.

Estaban ensayando Candy y Anthony el vals cuando Stear y Archie llegaron.

-Candy, nosotros también queremos ensayar una pieza contigo, seremos tres chambelanes.

Esa tarde Rosemary llegó con un coreógrafo profesional.

Empezaron los ensayos oficiales, Albert había llegado de Escocia, él mandó a poner cámaras en ese lugar miraba a Candy contenta con Anthony, Archie y Stear.

La señora Elroy se dio cuenta que el observaba los monitores.

-¿Por qué miras a esa niña?

-Tía por favor, ese tono que has usado me hace sentir un delincuente.

-Tienes 27 años William y esa niña pronto cumplirá los 16.

-Lo sé tía y así es como la veo.

-No quiero que te metas en problemas nuevamente.

-Aunque hayan pasado varios años, si tú que eres mi tía no olvidas lo que pasó menos la gente.

-Casi a los 3 años de ese suceso dejaron de hablar, todos me veían como asesina, pero prefiero haber sido yo y que tú pudieras librarte de esas miradas acusadoras.

Organizaron la fiesta para 300 personas, a Braulio le cobraron la tercera parte de lo que en realidad se habían gastado en la reunión, Llegaron a maquillar a Candy a su casa, los Andrew mandaron una limusina a recoger a los White, primero la llevaron a la Iglesia para el culto de acción de gracias, cantó el coro pues los chicos sólo estaban enfocados en bailar con Candy, Anthony decidió no ir a la fiesta y se embriagó.

Candy miraba a todos lados, la llevaron a tomarse fotos en algunos lugares bonitos de Newporth mientras se llenaba el salón, llegaría del brazo con Anthony y bailarían para hacer su entrada, le comunicaron a Albert que Anthony se había embriagado y que no asistiría a la fiesta. Albert por todo un mes había observado los pasos de aquel vals. A Candy se le empezaron a cristalizar los ojos por las lágrimas.

De pronto un joven rubio atractivo se puso frente a ella, le agarró la mano y se la besó.

-Yo tomaré el lugar de Anthony si me lo Permites.

El salón estaba decorado con azul turquesa , Albert estaba vestido con un Smoking negro, Se había rasurado la barba, era Anthony en una versión madura, pero con una dulce sonrisa su perfume embriagó a Candy se le despertaron los sentidos. Los White lo confundieron con Anthony, por los nervios y la luz tenue no vieron quien era realmente.

 **Hola chicas aquí indecisa entre cual actualizar mañana, la hija del ministro o el lazo que me une a ti.**


	6. Chapter 6

La orquesta empezó a tocar The Second Waltz de (Shostakovich), las luces iluminaron la entrada del salón, La Señora Elroy y Rosemary se quedaron boquiabiertas pues al que esperaban que entrara con Candy era a Anthony, Candy parecía estar en un sueño había humo alrededor de su príncipe y ella, él tenía una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Pasaron en línea recta al centro de la pista, el primero besó su mano, luego la agarró por la cintura y empezaron a dar giros, él la miraba a los ojos, Braulio White después de dos minutos lo reconoció.

\- ¿Quién eres?

-Pequeña ¿Por qué deseas saberlo?

-Me parece un sueño he imaginado a Anthony adulto y es así como luces tú en este instante.

-Bueno tendrás que esperar a que pasen los años para verlo como yo.

-Eres impresionantemente guapo

-Pequeña, tu corazón está con Anthony ahora.

-Me parece que te conozco desde siempre-Pensé que hoy recibiría mi primer beso de amor-pensó Candy

-Tu misma has dicho que en tu imaginación Anthony es así- piensa que estás bailando con él.

-No, yo creo que por algo pasan las cosas, me alegra estar bailando contigo.

Terminó el Vals, el maestro de ceremonias mencionó a las personalidades que estaban en la mesa de honor en ese momento Candy se distrajo y Albert aprovechó para desaparecer.

Braulio White fue a la pista para guiar a su hija a la mesa de honor.

-Los Andrew han preparado una hermosa canción dedicada a Candice.

Archie, Alistair y Albert cantaron Only you de the platters

 **Solo tú**

Solo tú puedes hacer que este mundo parezca bueno  
Solo tú puedes hacer la obscuridad brillante.  
Solo tú y tú sola  
Puedes emocionarme como lo haces  
Y llenar mi corazón con amor para ti solamente.

Solo tú puedes hacer este cambio en mí,  
Es verdad, eres mi destino.  
Cuando tomas mi mano,  
Entiendo la magia que haces

Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad,  
La única y solo tú

Solo tú puedes hacer este cambio en mí,  
Es verdad, eres mi destino.  
Cuando tomas mi mano,  
Entiendo la magia que haces

Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad,  
La única y solo tú.

Luego de eso Candice bailó con su padre, al terminar todos los jóvenes pasaron para bailar con ella, Candy miraba a todos lados, quería verlo nuevamente.

Sirvieron la crema y Candy dijo que iría al sanitario, salió al jardín del hotel, en medio había una hermosa fuente ella miró al cielo estaba lleno de brillantes estrellas.

-Pequeña ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes estar disfrutando de tu fiesta.

-Sabes, tenía muchas ilusiones que llegara este día, porque pensé que…

-Dime Candice, confía en mí.

-Que recibiría mi primer beso, estuve practicando con mi mano pero Anthony no llegó.

Albert suspiró y miró las estrellas.

-Te traje un regalo

-No lo quiero

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero que me des otro tipo de regalo.

-¿Cuál?

-Dame mi primer beso, no quiero quedarme sin recibirlo esta noche.

-Candy estoy seguro que Stear y Archie estarán gustosos de besarte.

-¿No te parezco bonita?

-¡Claro que me pareces linda

-Entonces ¿Qué te detiene a darme el beso?

-Soy mucho mayor que tu

-¿Y que tiene? Sólo es un beso

-Candy, el beso se debe de dar si uno está enamorado.

-Ah, ya veo te parezco demasiado niña.

-Algo así

-Si tu no me besas le pediré a cualquiera que me bese.

Albert sonrió y dijo: No creo que seas tan atrevida.

Bueno ya que no me vas a dar el beso abrázame.

Albert se acercó a ella y la abrazó-Dios mío gracias porque puedo estar con ella en esta noche tan especial.

-Dime quien eres.

-¿No me reconoces sin barba?

-¡Yeti!

-El mismo

Candy fingió que lloraba en su pecho

-Tanto tiempo, nunca me escribiste, yo te envié varias cartas, se las di a tu tía Elroy cuando iba a ensayar con los muchachos.

-Si me llegaron yo te respondí, pero creo que a la que no se las dieron fue a ti.

Albert la agarró suavemente por la barbilla para levantarle la cara, Candy respiró profundo ambos se miraron a los ojos ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó fugazmente en los labios, Albert sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, ella nuevamente se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo Albert se inclinó y se dieron un tierno beso, no fueron conscientes del tiempo, escucharon a lo lejos que Braulio llamaba a Candy.

-Tengo que irme

-Adiós Yeti, gracias por darme mi primer beso.

Candy fue hacia donde estaba su papá

-¿Con quién estabas?

-Con nadie

-Ven a cenar porque luego bailarás nuevamente.

Fue una noche bonita Archie y Stear le dieron sus regalos a Candy aunque varios muchachos de la Iglesia hicieron lo mismo.

Al llegar la una de la mañana, Candy aún estando muy cansada escribió en su diario:

Hoy ha sido la noche más feliz de mi vida, le agradezco a Dios porque regresó el Yeti, ¡Se veía impresionantemente guapo! Deseo que cuando Anthony llegue a esa edad se vea como el, y por fin recibí mi primer beso, confieso que deseaba que Anthony me lo diera, pero el Yeti tenía sabor a menta y me supo rico, sentí cosquillitas por todas partes de mi cuerpo. Por cierto esas cartas que mencionó tengo que buscarlas.

Al día siguiente los White fueron a la Iglesia, los ancianos llamaron a Braulio.

-Tú eres nuestro líder y necesitamos que hables con William Albert Andrew, ha solicitado regresar a sus funciones de diácono y la verdad es que no queremos que la congregación se incomode por su presencia, dile que tiene que esperar un tiempo para reintegrarse mínimo un año para que lo recepcionemos por testimonio, dile que necesita hacer méritos.

-¡Y que se mantenga alejado de nuestras hijas!- dijo el señor Britter

-No le puedo decir eso al muchacho, el trajo su carta de traslado de una congregación de Escocia ¿Y cómo le voy a prohibir que…

-Entonces que sea amigo de tu hija pero de nuestras hijas no.

A Braulio White lo habían puesto entre la espada y la pared, tenía que buscar las palabras exactas para no herir los sentimientos de Albert.

-Buenos días muchacho.

-Buenos días Señor White

-Ya dialogamos sobre tu carta de trasladado, el próximo Domingo primero Dios te daremos nuevamente la bienvenida como miembro en plena comunión, pero no ejercerás tus funciones de Diácono, después de un año podremos reinstalarte.

-Señor White, en Escocia serví en la congregación, es más pueden pedir referencias que…

-La gente no ha olvidado, tristemente algunos me pidieron que te diga que no quieren que te acerques a sus hijas, sabes, comprendería si deseas cambiarte de Iglesia, si a mí me hicieran lo que a ti no soportaría y me iría donde me aceptaran.

-Tengo razones poderosas para permanecer aquí, acepto lo que me impongan, Dios sabe que soy inocente y si siguen cometiendo injusticias conmigo allá ustedes, ustedes darán cuenta de sus actos, así como yo también le daré cuentas a Dios los míos.

Candy pasó a cantar, Albert observó que ella miraba al pianista.

-Querida Candy, espero que tu primera ilusión te deje bonitos recuerdos, yo sabré esperar-pensó Albert.

 **Hola Chicas, nos estamos esforzando para actualizar casi a diario.**

 **Le mando saludos a Azukrita, Mary silenciosa, Sandra Casillas, Josie, Stormaw, Maravilla 121, Nathy Eli, Tania Lizbeth, Carolina Macias Yuleni Paredes, Yagui, Blanca 73, Gina Riquelme, Mercedes, Chidamami, triny, elenharker, Adoradandrew, Hanir, Fandcya.**

Ayer actualicé la hija del ministro.


	7. Chapter 7

Anthony era indiferente con Candy, no la miró ni una sola vez, ella se dio cuenta que Albert estaba presente en el servicio dominical y recordó aquel beso.

-Dios mío perdóname, estoy cantando las alabanzas pero mi mente está recordando el beso del Yeti, por favor que se me quite esa imagen de la cabeza y que pueda estar concentrada en los cantos.

Al terminar el servicio Albert subió a su auto, cuando estaba avanzando alguien le tapó los ojos, él se sorprendió y se detuvo.

-Adivina quién soy-dijo una voz traviesa.

-Candy ¿Qué haces aquí? Por poquito choco.

-Vi que habías dejado el auto abierto y me metí, quería asustarte ¿Lo logré?

-¡Todavía sigo asustado! no es que no quiera estar contigo, pero es mejor que evitemos estar a solas, la gente puede malinterpretar …

-Ya lo sé, vi que pocos se acercaron a saludarte, soy egoísta ¡la verdad me alegra!

\- ¿Te alegra?

-Sí, las muchachas de la Iglesia son demasiado inmaduras la mayoría son de mi edad y todas están enamoradas de Anthony, Stear o Archie, te aconsejo que no hagas amistad con ellas, querrán salir contigo solamente por tu auto y para que las lleves gratis al cine.

-Aunque quisiera no me dejarían acercarme a ninguna.

-¡Mejor para mí! así estás confinado a ser mi amigo por toda la vida.

-¿Amigo?

-¿O no quieres ser mi amigo?

Albert la miró por el retrovisor, le encantó su cara sonriente e inocente.

-Doblaré en la esquina y ahí te bajaras, no quiero que te llamen la atención.

-¡Está bien! Mañana iré a ensayar a la casita, después de eso pasaré por debajo de tu ventana y me saludarás ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo niña.

Candy se bajó y fue a la Iglesia, sus padres la estaban buscando.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Braulio

-En el baño-mintió Candy.

Al día siguiente Candy después de almorzar fue a ensayar con los Andrew, Archie y Stear no estaban pues les habían dejado mucha tarea, el único presente era Anthony.

-Candy, hoy no habrá ensayo, se me olvidó avisarte por teléfono.

-Bueno, ahora tendré que irme a mi casa en taxi.

-Milagro que no me has reclamado que no fui tu pareja en la fiesta de tus dulce dieciséis.

-Llegó alguien que tomó tu lugar y lo hizo muy bien.

-Ah ya veo, a ti te da igual que sea yo u otro.

-No Anthony yo te esperaba a ti, alguien al ver mi desesperación se ofreció y se lo agradezco.

-Te pido disculpas, es más para compensarte quiero darte tu regalo.

-¿Compraste algo para mí?-preguntó emocionada Candy.

-Los mejores regalos son lo que no se compran, me he dado cuenta que te gusto y quisiera besarte.

-Anthony esto es tan inesperado.-dijo Candy sonrojada

Albert estaba viendo todo por la cámara, vio que Anthony se acercó a Candy y le acarició la mejilla.

-No debo estar viendo esto, por fin se le está cumpliendo su deseo que su primer amor la bese-pensó Albert

Anthony fue tan apasionado en su beso, Candy debió estremecerse pero sintió temor, ya que la besaba bruscamente, no como Albert que fue tierno de alguna manera fue distinto no podía explicarlo, Anthony le apretó los pechos a Candy, Albert vio que ella abrió los ojos al doble, Anthony le acarició la pierna pues tenía una falda intentó bajarle la panty y Candy lo empujó.

-Anthony siento que te amo, pero no quiero tener relaciones, me gustaría que nuestro noviazgo…

-¿Noviazgo has dicho?

-Sí, el que nos estemos besando quiere decir que ¿somos novios no es así?

-¿A qué horas te lo pedí que ni me di cuenta? No te confundas Candy, mis expectativas no son tan bajas, yo me casaré con alguien de mi misma condición social, tú solo me gustas y bueno siento que te estoy haciendo un favor al corresponderte, ¿Acaso no es lo quieres? ¿Qué yo me fije en ti?

-Yo creí que seríamos novios.

-Vete quitando esa idea de tu cabecita, no te amo ¿Lo oyes?

Candy salió corriendo de ahí, Albert salió apresuradamente de la biblioteca y fue a la entrada principal.

Candy lo vio y dijo: ¡Yeti!—fue hacia él y se arrojó en sus brazos.

-Pequeña ¿Qué tienes? ¿Acaso alguien te ha dañado? Dímelo para que tome cartas en el asunto.

-No se puede obligar a alguien amar a otro-Contestó Candy

-Sé que no, pero si alguien se ha portado mal contigo…

-No quiero que lo castiguen, no me gustaría que las cosas cambien, hasta ahora todo ha ido bien con el grupo y no deseo causar problemas.

-Archie, Stear y Anthony deben respetarte, son mayores que tú y tienen la responsabilidad de cuidar de ti.

-Gracias William Andrew, por ser empático conmigo, lo que si me gustaría es que le digas a Stear y Archie que me avisen cuando no puedan ensayar, para que así no venga, hoy por ejemplo me pude quedar haciendo mi tarea de matemáticas.

-Candy debes hacer tus deberes escolares.

-Lo sé, pero me pasa algo terrible cuando estoy en clases.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-En lugar de poner atención dibujo corazones con mis iniciales y las de…

-Ya me imagino de quien

-Ayúdame con mi tarea

-Mira te iré a dejar a tu casa y le hablarás a tus padres que ya llegaste, yo te puedo ayudar hacer tus tareas si primero le pides permiso a tus padres de venir a mi casa para que te de clases.

-¿Qué tal vas en la escuela?

-Voy bien en todas, menos en matemáticas, en Física y química me ayuda Stear.

-Está bien, será un gusto para mi ayudarte en matemáticas, ahora vamos a tu casa.

Albert la llevó a su casa, ella le habló a sus padres que ya había llegado.

Albert esa noche pondría el vídeo delante de Rosemary para que le llamaran la atención a Anthony.

 **Hola chicas si me motivan sigo actualizando diariamente, la verdad ando con la pila baja tuve algunas decepciones.**


	8. Chapter 8

-Quiero que veas algo-le dijo Albert a su hermana mayor

Ella lo fue siguiendo a su estudio, él prendió los monitores y le enseñó lo que Anthony había hecho con Candy.

-¡Esa niña! ¡Creo que es igual o peor que Susana! Nada más se la pasa provocando a mis hijos, ¡los tres están enamorados de ella!

\- ¿Cómo vas a culpar a Candy? Ella es tierna e inocente.

-Lo mismo pensaste de Susana y mira el problema en que te metió.

-¡Quiero que le llames la atención a Anthony! Dile que a las mujeres se le respeta, que si no es su novia que no la esté manoseando y aunque fuera su novia esas caricias solo están reservadas para el matrimonio.

-Son jóvenes William, es normal que sientan deseos, sus cuerpos están llenos de hormonas, ¿O me vas a decir que tu no has sentido deseos? Es por eso que te querías casar joven.

-Así es me iba a casar joven, porque sé que no tengo el don de continencia.

-Papá

-Tengo problemas con matemáticas

-Hija no me calientes la cabeza, ahora tengo muchos problemas encima.

-Necesito que me asesoren.

-Amor estamos pasando por un momento crítico, no tengo dinero para pagarte un maestro particular.

-Eso es lo que te quiero comentar, conseguí un asesor gratis.

\- ¿Quién es?

-Es William A. Andrew

-Hija la verdad es que…

En ese momento le hablaron por teléfono

-Hello

-¿Qué se desmayó? Ahora mismo voy al hospital

\- ¿Qué pasa papá?

-Tu mamá se desmayó en el hospital, iré a verla, ahora ¿Con quién te dejo? Son las 8 de la noche.

En ese momento Rosemary estaba frente a la casa de los White, le diría a Paul que Candy ya no ensayaría con sus hijos entre semana para que no hubiera problemas entre los jóvenes, que los ensayos serían los Domingos después del servicio de la mañana en la Iglesia.

-Señor White, vengo hablar con usted.

-Señora Rosemary usted disculpe, pero tengo prisa, me acaban de avisar del hospital que mi esposa se desmayó mientras atendía a un paciente, tengo que ir para ver que pasa con ella.

-Lo comprendo ¿Necesita que lo ayude en algo?

-No quisiera dejar sola a mi hija…

-Si gusta la llevaré conmigo a la casa de mi tía Elroy, allá la cuidaran bien ¿O quiere que la lleve con alguno de los hermanos de la Iglesia?

-Está bien con su tía Elroy, allá tienen habitación de huéspedes, así que no será tan molesto tenerla.

-No es molestia, Candy es una chica muy apreciada por los Andrew, vaya con cuidado, yo la esperaré para que aliste sus cosas y se venga conmigo.

Candy solo llevó su ropa de dormir, su uniforme y mochila.

-Señor Paul al parecer su esposa se contagió de SARM

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Infecciones por estafilococo resistente a la meticilina, la adquirió en el hospital por atender a un paciente infectado, ahora los tenemos en cuarentena.

Rosemary le había avisado al ministro de la Iglesia y este fue acompañar al Señor White.

-Creo que es mejor decirle que se vaya preparando para lo peor.

-Todavía no, quizás algún antibiótico funcione, no hay que alarmarlo desde ahora-Dialogaban los médicos entre ellos.

Albert vio que Rosemary y Candy llegaron juntas, ellos se disponían a cenar.

-¿Qué pasó Rosy? ¿A que se debe que traigas a Candy contigo?-preguntó la señora Elroy

-Su mamá enfermó de repente y el Señor White no quería dejarla sola en su casa.

-Comprendo, está bien que la hayas traído, siéntate para que cenes con nosotros muchacha-indicó la señora Elroy

Candy se sentó a lado de Albert .

-¡Yeti terminando de cenar me ayudarás a resolver unos problemas matemáticos que tengo que entregar mañana!

Albert sonrió: ¡Claro que si! Nos quedaremos en el comedor hasta resolver tus problemas.

-Así que Anthony quiere irse a Nueva York

-Si quiere aprender producción musical ¿Quién soy yo para truncarle sus aspiraciones? Desde muy chico le ha gustado, ese es su talento y dice que a eso se quiere dedicar.

Candy se detuvo por un momento al escucharlas hablar, Albert se dio cuenta de su reacción al enterarse de la noticia.

Al terminar de cenar le indicaron a Candy donde dormiría, ella fue a dejar sus cosas y regresó al comedor para hacer su tarea con Albert.

-Albert, ¿Cuándo se irá Anthony?

-Nada más que termine este ciclo escolar.

-¿Qué haré sin él?

-Vamos Candy sólo será años, luego regresará convertido en un gran productor musical.

\- ¿Y si quiere quedarse por allá?

-Será su decisión pequeña, deja de preocuparte por eso, ahorita tenemos que resolver tus ejercicios, ¡vaya si es trigonometría analítica!

\- ¡Es terrible! ¿verdad?

-No es nada del otro mundo, verás que en seguida le entiendes.

Dieron las 10 de la noche.

-¡Candy! ¡Nos llevamos más de una hora para resolver un problema! ¿No puedo creer que no sepas lo básico?

-Es que no me concentro, estoy preocupada por mi mamá.

-Entiendo pequeña, está bien resolveremos el segundo problema juntos, el último lo haré sólo y lo pasarás en limpio, tienes que irte a descansar porque mañana te llevaré a la escuela.

-¡Gracias!

Albert le siguió explicando a Candy y ella se cabeceaba.

El decidió resolverle los problemas y la despertó para que los pasara en limpio.

-Así no aprenderás nada.

-Perdona es que tengo mucho sueño.

Mientras te quedas pasando en limpio los problemas iré hacer una llamada.

-Si George, manda a alguien con el Señor White para ver si necesita alguna cosa.

-Así lo haré William, creo me voy a personalizar, estimo mucho al Señor White.

Al terminar de copiar el último problema, Candy se quedó dormida en el comedor, Albert la observó y el corazón le latió con fuerzas.

-¡Es hermosa! Esta niña me agrada-pensó Albert, pero lo dijo en voz audible.

El la llevó en brazos a la habitación que le asignaron, le pidió a una de las muchachas de servicio que la pusiera cómoda, el guardó los útiles escolares en su mochila y lo dejó afuera de la habitación.

George llegó al hospital, vio que el pastor acompañaba a Paul.

-Los Andrew me mandaron a preguntarle si requiere de algo.

-Me da vergüenza pedirles todavía me acaban de ayudar con la fiesta.

-Ellos se han ofrecido, no tiene porque darle pena.

Señor George estoy pasando por una mala racha, de haber sabido lo que ocurriría no le hubiese hecho la fiesta a mi hija, resulta que me estafaron, un hombre vendía una hermosa propiedad y según yo se la compré le di todo lo que me quedaba en él banco, pero él no es el dueño, el problema es que me quedé sin dinero disponible y me están cobrando la hospitalización. Ya puse la denuncia, y están haciendo las averiguaciones.

-No se preocupe Señor White, a los Andrew nos complace ayudarle con algo.

George fue a la caja del hospital y expidió un cheque.

Al siguiente día levantaron temprano a Candy, Albert la esperó a que desayunara para luego llevarla a la escuela.

En el camino ella le dijo: Soñé que el hombre de las nieves me llevaba en brazos

A él le dio risa.

\- ¿Y no te comió en el sueño?

-No, porqué era bueno, pero creí escuchar que dijo que le gusto.

-Fue tan solo un sueño niña.

\- ¡Pero lo sentí tan real!

-¿Por qué te inquietas? Tu sólo tienes ojos para Anthony.

-Si pero a Anthony no le gusto en cambio al hombre de las nieves si.

Albert se puso serio y expresó: ¡Por favor no se lo digas a nadie! Porque luego impedirán que nos veamos.

-Será nuestro secreto Yeti. Le dijo Candy guiñándole el ojo.

 **Hola chicas, esta semana he actualizado: El gran caballero escocés, los consuegros, Yo Loco loco y ella loquita.**


	9. Chapter 9

Las compañeras de Candy vieron que bajó del auto ostentoso de Albert y se le acercaron.

-Ese era uno de los Andrew ¿Verdad?- le preguntó Annie

-Así es- contestó Candy presumiendo.

-A todos los quieres acaparar Candy, a Archie, a Stear, a Anthony y ahora este que vino a dejarte ¿Quién es? –reclamó Annie

\- Es el tío de ellos.

\- ¿El violador?- preguntó Patty asustada.

\- ¡No es ningún violador! Fueron falsas las acusaciones que hicieron en su contra- lo defendía Candy

-Y tu papá ¿Ya sabe que sales con él?

-Pasaré algunos días en casa de los Andrew, mi mamá está internada en el hospital.

A sus compañeras les resultaba difícil creer que Candy estuviera hospedada con la familia más rica de Newporth, Rhode Island.

Albert se empezó hacer cargo de los negocios, George le explicaba todo el proceso, cuando tenía algún pequeño receso se acordaba de Candy.

Braulio llegó a buscar a su hija para llevarla al hospital, mientras iban en el auto…

-Papá te ves muy cansado, debes dejarme en el hospital e irte a la casa para descansar.

-No logro conciliar el sueño, lo de tu mami me tiene muy preocupado.

-Debes intentarlo, yo me puedo quedar toda la tarde haciendo guardia, o si quieres toda la noche.

-No ¿cómo vas a quedarte en la noche? Está bien, me iré a descansar, me avisas por cualquier cosa que se ofrezca.

-Claro, papá.

Candy se bajó del auto y entró a preguntar por su mamá, la pasaron a terapia intensiva para que se enterara sobre su estado.

-Todavía no es el horario de visita, ven dentro de una hora, para entrar te pondrás una bata, cubre bocas y guantes.

\- ¿Está mejorando?

-No niña, al contrario se debilita conforme pasa el tiempo, debes ser fuerte si ocurre lo inevitable-Le dijo la enfermera.

Albert le dio indicaciones a George que llevaran comida al hospital por si acaso estaba Braulio o Candy haciendo guardia en la sala de espera, George fue personalmente.

-Señorita Candy ¿Y su papá?

-Le dije que se fuera a descansar, estaba muy ojeroso y temo que se me enferme también.

-Comprendo, traigo una ración de comida, indicaciones del joven William. Hoy también se quedará a descansar con la familia Andrew ¿Verdad?

-No sé, no queremos causar más molestias.

-Le diré a William que se comunique con su papá para que se pongan de acuerdo.

-Gracias señor George.

Candy suspiró al saber que Albert estaba al pendiente de su familia, después de almorzar permitieron que pasara a ver a su mamá, se puso el atuendo que le indicaron.

-Mamita.

La mamá de Candy dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, trató de hablar con dificultad.

-Hija, si no lo logro prométeme que nunca te alejaras de la Iglesia, que siempre servirás a Dios.

-Por favor no digas eso

-Promételo

-Te lo prometo pero tienes que recuperarte, porque quiero que tú me maquilles el día de mi boda.

-Creo que fui muy prejuiciosa con William Andrew, es de buen corazón, escuché que algunas de mis compañeras comentaron que ellos están pagando la hospitalización.

-Albert es bueno mamá, el nunca se atrevería hacerle daño a nadie.

Dieron las seis de la tarde y Albert llegó al hospital para acompañar a Candy.

-¿Ya hiciste tu tarea? –le preguntó en cuanto estuvo frente a ella.

-No

\- ¿Qué esperas?

\- No me logro concentrar.

-Saca tu libreta, te ayudaré

-Albert, admiro que seas inteligente

-Tú también lo eres lo que pasa es que eres un poco flojita, pero bueno algún defecto tenías que tener, eres hermosa, inteligente, talentosa y todavía me faltan muchas cosas por descubrir de ti.

Candy se sonrojó al escucharlo decir sus cualidades.

Él se puso a explicarle durante tres horas, hasta que llegó Braulio y encontró a Candy terminando sus deberes escolares.

-Traje más ropa para que sigas quedándote en casa de los Andrew, la señora Elroy me habló y quedamos de acuerdo que estarás ahí hasta que tu mamá salga del hospital, gracias William por acompañar a Candy.

-Para mí es un placer, aprovechamos el tiempo para que hiciera su tarea, sólo llegará a cenar y luego a dormir.

Candy se despidió de su papá, Albert también se despidió de su futuro suegro, le llevaba la maleta a Candy. Al llegar al auto le dijo que se subiera en la parte trasera.

-¿Por qué en la parte trasera?

-Así no te lograrán visualizar conmigo

-¿Te avergüenza que te vean junto a mi? ¿No estoy a tu nivel?

-No es eso sino por las malas lenguas, no quiero que piensen mal de nosotros

Candy se subió atrás de Albert, el escuchó sollozos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No quise decirle nada a mi papá, pero me dijeron que me prepare para lo inevitable.

-Cuando lleguemos a la casa y cenemos nos pondremos a orar por la salud de tu mamá, ya el pastor le dijo al ministerio femenil que hagan cadena de oración, Sabes que Dios hará su voluntad ¿Verdad Candy? ¿Estás consciente que si la sana o no se recupera son sus designios?

-Sí, sé que mi mamá está en sus manos

Albert volvió a escuchar que Candy moqueaba.

-Pensé que ya se te habían pasado las ganas de llorar con lo que acabamos de conversar.

-Es que estoy recordando que dentro de dos semanas será la excursión de los jóvenes, uno de los ancianos de la Iglesia nos prestaría su yate, pero como veo las cosas con mi mamá creo que no iré, yo me había imaginado lo bonito que me pasaría ese día.

-En cuanto mejore tu mamá, te llevaré en el yate de mi familia, podremos festejar su recuperación con un paseo. ¿Te parece? invitaremos a Stear y a Archie para que vengan con nosotros.

-¡Me encanta la idea!-Candy lo agarró del cuello y casi lo ahorca-¡Gracias!

-¡Espera niña me estás ahogando!

-Ya no soy una niña, tengo dieciséis años

Albert pensó: Tienes razón Candy, eres una hermosa señorita.

Pasaron dos semanas completas, siguieron la misma rutina Albert la llevaba a la escuela, luego su papá la dejaba en el hospital en las tardes para irse a descansar, Albert la acompañaba y hacía las tareas con ella, en cuanto llegaba Braulio se iban a la mansión Andrew.

La mamá de Candy logró salir de la crisis, Candy se perdió la excursión de los jóvenes, llegó el día en que le dieron de alta a María.

-Señora White me alegra que ya esté restablecida, le prometí a Candy que para celebrarlo nos iríamos de paseo en el yate de la familia, ya le dije a Rosemary y vendrá con mis sobrinos, Stear y Archie, Anthony ya no pues se fue de la ciudad para estudiar producción musical.

María miró a Candy para ver su reacción pero ella estaba sonriente, esos días que pasó junto a Albert hizo que lo de Anthony se le olvidara.

Llegó el día en que se irían de paseo, Candy llevó a sus dos compañeras Annie y Patty para que Stear y Archie estuvieran entretenidos mientras ella conversaba con Albert, los padres de Candy no llegaron pues María se sintió indispuesta.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana, estoy actualizando las que tengo pendientes** **.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia.**


	10. Chapter 10

Albert se había ocupado de todo lo necesario para el paseo, desde la comida hasta llevar medicamentos para que no sufrieran de mareos o nauseas por el movimiento de la navegación.

-Candy, te agradecemos que nos hayas tomado en cuenta para el paseo, quiero que le hables a Archie bien de mí- le dijo Annie.

-¡Por favor dile a Stear que soy muy simpática! Siempre los vemos en la Iglesia y no podemos acercarnos a ellos porque tienen muchas admiradoras-suplicó Paty.

-Sí, los hombres de la familia Andrew son los más guapos de la ciudad-Candy pensó- Sí lo sabré yo, que me gustaba Anthony pero desde que me besó el Yeti no dejo de pensar en él, no quiero ser sólo su amiga ¡quiero ser su novia!

Stear y Archie empezaron a sospechar la jugada de Candy, desde que la vieron en el muelle con Annie y Paty.

-Trajo a sus amigas ¡que te apuesto que querrá que nos fijemos en ellas!-comentó Archie con molestia.

-Archie, desde el principio sabemos que Candy sólo tiene ojos para Anthony.

-Yo tenía esperanzas de conquistarla ahora que él se fue.

Stear pensó: Yo también.

Las muchachas iban vestidas con shorts y sus trajes de baño de una sola pieza pero encima tenían puestas playeras holgadas. Albert había convencido a George que manejara el Yate y este accedió.

Desde que Albert vio a Candy el corazón se le aceleró.

-¡Que linda es! Todavía es una chiquilla pero siento que la amo, por ahora debo ser prudente, quizás cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad pueda conquistarla y ella se enamore de mí.

-¡Chicos buenos días! ya conocen a Annie y Paty ¿verdad?

-Sí son hijas de los oficiales de la Iglesia-contestó Archie frunciendo el ceño

Albert estaba a bordo del Yate observándola

-Albert ¿Me ayudarías a subir?- dijo Candy sonriente esperando a que fuera caballeroso.

El con prontitud y sin pensarlo le dio la mano, ella tropezó y el la sostuvo en sus brazos para que no se cayera.

-¡Cuidado pequeña!-se vieron a los ojos, ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla-¡Mi héroe!

Paty pensó: ¡Buena estrategia de Candy! ahora yo me tropezaré y Stear me rescatará, pero que Annie sea la primera en subir para que no sea tan evidente lo mío.

-Archie ¿me ayudas? –le sonrió Annie.

-Eh no, Candy necesitaba ayuda porque es más bajita que ustedes-contestó Archie dándose la vuelta.

Albert se tuvo que apartar de Candy y ayudó a Annie: ¡Disculpa a mi sobrino por favor!

-No hay cuidado Señor Andrew.

Paty miró a Stear y le dio pena extender la mano no fuera que él también se comportara como Archie, él se apresuró para sostenerla a fin de que abordara, Paty se tropezó de verdad y ambos cayeron al piso del yate, Stear salió golpeado en medio de las piernas y se quejó del dolor, Paty reaccionó y se quitó de encima de él.

-¿Dónde te froto para que no te siga doliendo?

Star contestó avergonzado: ¡Ya pasó no fue nada!-se aguantó el dolor para no decir donde había llevado el golpe.

Albert agarró la bolsa de Candy y se la puso en el hombro: Ven te mostraré el yate

Ambos caminaron—Ya conoces a George ¡Es experto en el timón!

-Oh George ¿Qué otras habilidades tienes escondidas? –expresó Candy regalándole una sonrisa

Annie se acercó a Archie y le preguntó: ¿Te caigo mal?

-No tienes porqué caerme mal, solo te conozco de vista, me resultas indiferente.

Annie pensó: Esto será más difícil de lo que creí, tengo que tocar un tema de interés para él-Candy tenía razón…

-¿Candy?

-Sí, ella me contó sobre ti, conversa con nosotros todo el tiempo sobre los chicos Andrew.

-¿Y qué te dijo sobre mí?

-¿Y ahí que hay?-señaló Candy hacia la puerta

-Es el camarote-contestó Albert

-Quiero verlo

-Está bien

-¡Vaya que lujoso!-Se sentó el cama- No me costaría acostumbrarme a esta vida

-Cualquier hombre trabajaría duramente para poder ofrecerle todo a una linda princesa como tú -dijo Albert espontáneamente-Se miraron y el interrumpió: es mejor que vayamos afuera ¿Quieres algo para el mareo?

-Hasta ahora no me ha afectado y en cuanto te salió esta lancha.

-Sí Paty, mi hermano y yo estamos enamorados de ella, la verdad es que no me gusta ser el rival de Archie, por eso trato de no mostrarle mucho interés a Candy para que no se sienta amenazado por mí.

-Pero hay más chicas, además a Candy le gusta Anthony.

-Sí pero él no está aquí y no la quiere, en cambio yo…

-Comprendo, mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

Annie se quitó la playera que tenía encima se bajó el short extendió su toalla, se echó bronceador y se acostó-Aprovecharé que el sol no está muy fuerte-pensó

Paty decepcionada por la conversación con Stear fue a lado de su amiga e hizo lo mismo, Stear la siguió con la mirada y meditó-Me parece bonita pero amo a Candy.

-Iré a ver a las muchachas, les preguntaré como les ha ido con los chicos, es que aquí entre nos a Paty le gusta Stear y a Annie le agrada Archie.

Albert hizo una mueca pensando: Y a ellos les gustas tú.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? Pensé que estarían más animados-les dijo Albert poniéndole encima sus brazos y apretándoles un poco por el cuello.

-Es que Candy trajo chaperonas –se quejó Archie

-¿Pero acaso no ves bonita a Annie? Mira tiene una linda figura

Los tres observaron que Candy se quitó la playera de encima los ojos se les desorbitaron, Albert vio que también se iba a quitar el short y gritó:

-¡Candy!

Albert fue hacia ella- Vamos a la parte de arriba-la invitó

Ella se dejó el short y lo acompañó.

-Gracias por el paseo Albert-le iba diciendo al subir las escaleras

-¿Por qué me agradeces todavía está empezando?

-Bueno es que estoy contigo, con mis amigos ¿Qué más puedo desear?

-Candy, creo que no te deberías quitar el short delante de mis sobrinos, a ellos les gustas y pues no es bueno que tengan pensamientos pecaminosos acerca de ti además no debes ser piedra de tropiezo.

-¿Cómo vas a creer? mis amigas tienen más curvas que yo, ¿A poco me ves atractiva?

-Yo… la verdad te veo perfecta y no quiero que te andes mostrando-le dijo Albert serio

Ella lo miró: Bueno la verdad es que quiero agradarte a ti.

 **Chicas gracias por sus mensajes y por preocuparse por mí, saben que las aprecio, no tenía muchos ánimos de escribir pues desde el Domingo estaba enfermita y luego todo esto me afectó un poco, ver las noticias, tanta gente sufriendo se me subió la presión, me animé un poco cuando tuvimos noticias de mis tíos, y recibir sus muestras de cariño fueron la mejor medicina.**


	11. Chapter 11

-¿Por qué quieres agradarme a mí pequeña?-le preguntó serio

-¡Eso no se vale!

-¿A qué te refieres Candy? ¿Qué es lo que no se vale?

-En que tú debes ser el que tome la iniciativa, si no me vería como una buscona

-Sigo sin entenderte

-Quiero agradarte porque quiero que me hagas tu novia

-Candy ¿Para qué quieres ser mi novia?

-Para salir contigo, besarnos, abrazarnos que me compres regalos como ositos de peluche

-¡Daría todo por ser tu novio Candy! pero el noviazgo no se trata de besos, abrazos y regalos solamente, es un periodo donde una pareja se conocen para ver si son compatibles entre ellos, para comprobar si se van aceptar con todas sus cualidades y defectos para que algún día lleguen a casarse. Tú hace poco decías estar enamorada de Anthony, todavía eres una niña, te falta conocer personas en la universidad o cuando estés de gira con el grupo musical, quizás haya alguien que te cautive por su forma de ser y por su físico ¿me entiendes? Todo el paquete completo.

-Me ves como una niña boba que no sabe lo que quiere ¿Verdad?

-Candy yo soy un hombre joven y sé lo que quiero, deseo que algún día cuando termines tu carrera después que hayas conocido a muchas personas me elijas a mi sin titubear, que estés segura que en mi encontraras el amor que no halles en ningún otro y que aceptes casarte conmigo para formar un hogar cristiano, deseo tener hijos contigo en fin estoy seguro que podríamos ser muy felices.

-¿En serio quieres que conozca a más hombres? Y pruebe otros besos

Albert la miró de una forma que la hizo temblar el nunca antes había sentido celos, pero las palabras de Candy lo molestaron

-¡Por Dios es una niña y yo un adulto! No sé cómo logra exasperarme en un solo ratito-pensó Albert

-Bueno para mí el noviazgo sería que cuando salga de clases y después de que almuerce, me vayas a buscar a mi casa, me ayudes con mis tareas para que esté libre temprano y de ahí me lleves a comer helado, caminar por el centro e ir al cine y adentro del cine en lo oscurito…

-¿En el cine qué?-preguntó entusiasmado

-Comeríamos las palomitas, golosinas y refrescos

-Creo que sólo me quieres para que te pague tus diversiones-dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-Para mí el noviazgo es diversión y mucho cariño-dijo Candy sonriente

-Para mí es algo serio Candy

Candy se acercó a él y lo abrazó,

-Bueno entonces si quieres podemos ser amigos solamente-propuso Candy resignada

-Si eso es lo que somos, amigos y nada más

-Como amiga te puedo pedir algunos favores ¿No?

-Sí, tú sabes que estoy para apoyarte

-Bueno todas mis amigas saben que es un beso de lengüita y yo quiero experimentarlo también

Albert se ruborizó.

-Candy ¡Por favor no debes escuchar cuando toquen esos temas! Tú eres una hija de Dios y debes mantener tu pureza.

-Pero soy una mujer y siento cosas al verte ¿Tu no sientes eso por mí? Bueno como quieras le diré a Stear o Archie que me enseñen, de seguro ellos estarán bien dispuestos

-Los vas a confundir, ellos creen que están enamorados de ti, se van a ilusionar si le pides eso.

-Por eso quiero que tú me enseñes, tú no te confundirás por favor Albert ¡No seas mojigato!

-Candy de nosotros dos yo soy el adulto y no me debo dejar llevar por niñerías

-Entonces ¿me vas a besar sí o no?

Él la miró, se moría de ganas de besarla pero con toda esa plática creía que Candy era chiquilla caprichosa e inmadura. Ella se puso de puntitas y cerró los ojos.

El le apartó el cabello de la cara y no pudo controlar sus impulsos estaba cautivado con su belleza y la besó apasionadamente así de atrevido como ella quería, después de unos minutos reaccionó y se dio la vuelta dejándola sola.

-Esto se torna demasiado peligroso, será mejor que evite estar a solas con ella, no me puedo dejar llevar por mis impulsos, la debo respetar, como me gustaría que tuviera más edad.

Llegaron a Providence y fueron a cenar Waterfire se tornó un ambiente romántico pues habían músicos y el río se veía hermoso pues estaba iluminado con fogatas, Albert y Candy cruzaban miradas y en ambos les producía una hermosa reacción dentro de su ser, no había duda Albert sentía que estaba enamorado de Candy y ella también pero por su corta edad no podían formalizar esa relación.

 **Hola chicas ya no lo hago más largo porque mis ojitos ya están cansaditos, sigo sin lentes jaja, gracias por sus comentarios son los que me motivan. Bendiciones.**


	12. Chapter 12

Terminaron de cenar y fueron a un hotel, Albert había reservado dos habitaciones, las chicas se quedaron en una sola, el eligió la mejor para ellas.

-Candy al parecer el Señor William está tratando de impresionarte, te quiere deslumbrar con sus atenciones y sus lujos, si lo dejas ir estarías loca de atar-comentó Annie.

-El Yeti y yo sólo somos amigos

-¡Por favor no seas mentirosa! Se ve a leguas que se gustan

-Candy, no debes sentir vergüenza en confesarlo, es un hombre demasiado atractivo y aparenta ser más joven de lo que es

-Sí, pero no quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa

-Puedes confiar en que no diremos nada además a nosotros nos conviene seguir frecuentándote yo siento que avancé algo con Stear y eso es gracias a tu amistad- comentó Paty ilusionada.

-Pues yo siento que no le agrado a Archie

Mientras en la habitación de los varones…

-Tío he visto que Candy y tú se gustan, ¿piensas en declarártele?-preguntó Stear logrando que Archie se pusiera expectante por la respuesta de Albert

-No puedo, ella es menor de edad tengo que esperar más de dos años para pedirle permiso a sus padres de que me permitan frecuentarla.

-¿En serio vas a esperar tanto? Creo que tengo una idea, Archie o yo deberíamos decir que somos su novio formal, así le darán permiso de salir, como iremos en grupo nadie sospechará que tú y ella se entienden-dijo Stear al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo.

-Eso no sería correcto, sería mentir.

-Yo podría hacer ese sacrificio-se apuntó Archie

-Creo que mejor yo, porque fui el de la idea-replicó Stear

-Capaz y ustedes se enamoren de ella y se confundan creyendo que les corresponde

-Tío, confía en nosotros, yo deseo la felicidad de Candy y si en algo puedo contribuir para que la alcance me sentiré más que satisfecho.

Albert sólo negó con la cabeza, al día siguiente, fueron a las museos de Providence y de compras, Stear se le emparejó a Candy.

-¿Verdad que te gusta mi tío?

-Es evidente, no podemos disimularlo-contestó Candy con un suspiro

-Yo le propuse hacerme pasar por tu novio delante de tus padres para que te dejen salir, y no saldrías conmigo, sino con él.

-¿Y tú que ganas con esto Stear?

-Congraciarme con mi tío y aparte de eso deseo contribuir en tu felicidad, para los que amamos con ver que nuestro ser querido es feliz aunque no sea con nosotros es más que suficiente.

-Se lo comentaré a Albert para ver qué opina sobre esta propuesta.

Annie, Paty, Stear y Archie entraron a una tienda de ropa y Albert decidió quedarse afuera para esperarlos, Candy se quedó con él.

-¿No se te antoja un helado?-le preguntó Candy esperando a que se le ocurriera a él invitarle uno

-¿De cuál quieres?

-De queso con zarzamora

-Vamos por tu helado

Caminaron hacia la nevería y ella pidió uno doble, se fueron a sentar a una de las mesitas

-¿Por qué no compraste para ti?

-Evito los dulces para mantener mi peso

-¡Por favor! si estás muy flaco te hace falta carnita

-¿En serio crees que estoy muy delgado?-preguntó Albert preocupado por no agradarle por su físico

-Es broma, así como estás me pareces muy atractivo, pero pienso que es una grosería no comer al mismo tiempo que yo

-Está bien me compraré un helado para que no te comas sola el tuyo.

Él llegó con uno sencillo, Candy se puso a lamer su helado de tal forma que parecía que estaba chupando algo indebido, Albert se sonrojó, no quería que su mente se invadiera de imágenes sensuales o pecaminosos

-Albert ¿qué pensaste?

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Seremos novios o no?

-Eres menor de edad y te llevo varios años, si gustas te puedo esperar hasta que salgas de la universidad

-¿Qué? Y no tenerte seguro, yo quiero que te sientas comprometido conmigo

-Candy no seas niña, te hace falta madurar

-Stear dice que él se puede hacerse pasar por mi novio delante de mis padres para que me dejen salir, el me iría a buscar a mi casa con Paty y tu irías ahí en el mismo auto.

-Candy eso es algo deshonesto, con el tiempo si nuestros sentimientos son verdaderos se fortalecerán no es necesario que hagamos trampa.

-Yo no quiero esperar tanto tiempo, deseo ser besada por ti a la hora que se me antoje.

-Ya te dije lo que significa para mí el noviazgo.

-¡Y yo deseo ser la señora Andrew!

Albert la miró con ilusión luego comentó: Para ser la señora Andrew necesitas cumplir con muchos requisitos.

-Dime cuáles son

-Saber varios idiomas o tan siquiera los principales, Francés, Español, Alemán y Ruso

-Confórmate con que aprenda Francés.

-Está bien sólo uno, pero también necesitas tener una carrera universitaria

-Estudiaré enfermería para que me gradúe rápido, es más seré técnica así me darán mi diploma en tres años.

-¿No que querías estudiar música?

-Sobre mi deseo artístico te prefiero a ti.

-Yo no quiero que abandones tus ideales después me lo reprocharías.

-Lo que te reprocharé es que me pongas tantas trabas Entonces ¿aceptarás la propuesta que nos hizo Stear?

-Déjame pedir consejo

Hola chicas mis últimas actualizaciones han sido: Yo loco loco y ella loquita, los consuegros, mi amor siempre ha sido tuyo. Saludos y aquí sigo dando lata


	13. Chapter 13

-¿Para qué vas a pedir consejo? ¡Tienes 26 años estás por cumplir 27! Yo siendo menor que tú sé que quiero ser tu novia y no le pediré consejo a nadie.

-Candy antes que mis sentimientos debo usar la razón, ¡Ciertamente estoy enamorado de ti! Pero no es correcto que nos hagamos novios sino hasta que seas mayor de edad y tus padres nos den permiso.

A Candy se le cristalizaron los ojos por las lágrimas que estaban por brotarle, Albert se dio cuenta

-Quiero que lo comprendas Candy…

-Entonces no tiene caso que nos sigamos frecuentando, en cuanto se pueda quiero que nos regresemos

Candy se puso de pie y tiró lo que le quedaba del helado en un bote de basura que estaba cerca y se metió a la tienda donde estaban Archie, Stear, con Annie y Paty y dejó sólo a Albert

Albert sintió que el mundo se le iba encima.

-¿Dios mío que haré? ya no quiere frecuentarme, no podré resistir tanto tiempo sin verla

Annie comentó: ya me dio hambre

-Vamos almorzar de una vez-sugirió Archie

Salieron de la tienda y Albert estaba con el rostro entristecido

-Ya tenemos hambre- comentó Archie

-Está bien elijan cualquier restaurante

Candy no lo miraba lo estaba castigando con el látigo de su desprecio

-¡Miren allá hay uno de cortes brasileños! ¡Vamos! – señaló Stear

Ellos caminaron hacia el restaurante, Candy se sentó a lado de Stear, Paty tuvo que sentarse a lado de Albert los chicos se dieron cuenta que los rubios no se hablaban.

Al terminar de almorzar Albert pidió la cuenta y Candy le dijo al mesero que llevaran la de ella aparte.

-Yo pagaré todo Candy, yo las invité al paseo así que a mí me corresponde cubrir los gastos.

-Yo puedo pagar lo mío-contestó Candy con seriedad

Albert se sintió mal por su actitud, Annie y Paty no sabían que hacer pues ellas fueron invitadas por Candy directamente.

-Entonces nosotros también pagaremos lo nuestro-comentaron las amigas de la pecosa

Stear al ver que Paty y Annie se sentían fuera de lugar comentó: En ese caso yo quiero invitarte Paty

El mesero se molestó y dijo: aquí se cobra por mesa una sola cuenta

-Entonces cuando venga la cuenta veré cuanto me corresponde-dijo Candy entercada

El mesero llegó, Candy le arrebató la cuenta y buscó el costo de su consumo y puso el dinero, la verdad es que era una estrategia para orillar a Albert a que accediera a su capricho, ella no había llevado el dinero suficiente para restaurantes caros.

Los muchachos pusieron lo que consumieron Paty y Annie, después de eso quisieron seguir con las compras, Candy estaba aburrida pues ella no tenía para gastar.

Albert se le acercó: Elige algo para que yo te lo regale

-No quiero nada de usted pues no somos nada-ella cruzó los brazos al mismo tiempo que le volteaba la cara

-Candy con la actitud tan infantil que estás tomando, estás convirtiendo este paseo en un desastre

-Yo no lo convertí en un desastre sino usted, yo tenía ilusiones de que me declararía su amor y en lugar de eso me rechazó pues qué más da lo que me ocurra.

Ella se alejó de él y se puso cerca de sus sobrinos.

Albert no resistió más y se acercó a ellos-Candy ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor? quiero decirte algo

A ella le dio curiosidad y lo siguió-Está bien tu ganas ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-No, tú lo estás haciendo porque te sientes obligado, yo soñé que las cosas serían de otra manera, no que tu cara me dice que no estás feliz, pensé en algo romántico

-Está bien nena, me equivoqué dame la oportunidad en la cena de hacerlo romántico

Candy trató de disimular su sonrisa señal de su triunfo y de que ya lo tenía a sus pies

-Realmente me ama ¡Me ama! –pensó Candy

 **Hola chicas pues aquí actualizando fue un día agotador , les saludo aunque tenga bajas las pilas.**


	14. Chapter 14

Albert y Candy siguieron el paseo tomados de las manos, los demás jóvenes que los acompañaban notaron que su relación había pasado a otro nivel.

-Antes que regresemos al hotel quiero regalarte algo especial dime ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Me agrada todo pero no puedo aceptar regalos caros porque ahí se darán cuenta mis padres que eres mi novio.

-Entonces ¿Qué clases de regalos podré hacerte? No se me ocurre nada

-Muñecos de peluche, libretas, calcomanías para pegar en mis libretas o pulseras y collares tejidos

\- Quiero comprarte un vestido para la cena

-Está bien elegiré uno y le quitaré la etiqueta les diré a mis padres que me lo regaló Annie, quiero que sea sorpresa cuando me veas con él.

-Candy no me gusta que digamos tantas mentiras

-Son mentiritas blancas

-No existen las mentiras blancas, una mentira es eso ¡Una mentira!

-Ya no te esponjes

Albert pensó: ¡Usará lenguaje de adolescente! Me tengo que acostumbrar a eso

Candy escogió un vestido y le dijo a Albert en el oído el precio él le pasó el dinero y ella fue a pagar, Annie y Paty estaban contentas por Candy pues la veían feliz.

Cuando llegaron al hotel se le fueron encima con preguntas.

-¿Ya son novios el Señor William y tú? No lo niegues

-Sí, ya se me declaró y esta noche quiere invitarme a un lugar romántico, claro está que ustedes nos acompañaran pero se sentaran en otra mesa

-¡Qué envidia! En cambio Archie con trabajo me habla-comentó Annie

-¡Quieres decir que iremos a un lugar bonito!- expresó Paty ilusionada

-Es lo más probable

Las chicas se arreglaron, peinaron y maquillaron a Candy y la dejaron como una modelo de revista, los muchachos se pusieron trajes formales y las esperaban en la recepción

Cuando Albert vio a Candy con el vestido entallado y un poco escotado se le desorbitaron los ojos, la manera en que la maquillaron la hizo parecer unos años mayor de los que tenía, se veía cómo toda una universitaria , él la alcanzó y le dijo: ¡Te ves hermosísima!

Albert pensó: ¡Es una tortura! Me hace sentir mil cosas dentro de mí

-Tú también te ves guapo

-Renté una limusina para trasladarnos al restaurante

Llegaron a un lugar muy elegante se sentaron por parejas, ya estaban reservadas las tres mesas.

-Paty me pareces una chica interesante, te confieso que todavía estoy enamorado de Candy pero creo que ya mi tío y ella se hicieron novios así que me gustaría que tú y yo seamos amigos ¿Te parece buena idea?

-Claro que si, por algo se empieza

-¿Quieres bailar? –la invitó Stear

-Si

En la siguiente mesa Archie observaba a Candy y Albert

-Candy me dijo que tu tío ya se le declaró, hacen linda pareja ¿No crees? los dos son rubios, ya me imagino a sus bebés tendrán cabellos ondulados y rubios, con ojos azules quizás tengan pequitas como Candy.

-¡Candy es menor que mi tío por varios años! No creo que sus padres los dejen ser novios, creo que esa relación está destinada al fracaso

-Pensé que deseabas lo mejor para tu tío

-Una cosa es desear y otra muy distinta la realidad

-¿Te caigo mal?

-No es eso Annie, los celos me consumen, Candy se ve tan entusiasmada con mi tío más que con Anthony y eso me enferma ¡No lo puedo soportar!

-Archie tristemente tendrás que lidiar con eso, ellos se aman

-Lo de mi tío quizás si sea amor, pero lo de Candy no, hace un más de un mes decía estar enamorada de Anthony, ella todavía no sabe el verdadero significado del amor.

En la mesa de Albert y Candy…

-¡Este lugar es fantástico!

Llegó el mesero y preguntó: ¿Qué desean de tomar?

Candy le dijo rápidamente: Quiero piña colada, traiga una jarra por favor

-Candy ese coctel contiene alcohol

-Lo sé, pero se me antoja

Albert fue siguiendo al mesero para decirle: No le pongan nada de alcohol por favor, a ninguna cosa de lo que pidamos en esas tres mesas-le dijo señalándolas

-Entendido Señor, pero de todas maneras se le cobrara como dice en el menú

-No importa, sólo absténgase de ponerle alcohol

Albert regresó a la mesa

-¿Qué le dijiste al mesero?

-Que le pongan hielo

-Me gustaría bailar

-Candy somos cristianos no debemos bailar

-No debo hacer un baile erótico, pero bailar con mi pareja no es malo, además seremos esposos ¿O no?

-Si yo deseo que seas mi esposa

-Entonces vamos a bailar.

Candy se le acercó mucho a Albert puso la cabeza en su pecho, él tuvo que poner su mano en la espalda descubierta, sintió la suavidad de su piel y se estremeció

-Pásame las uñitas en la espalda-le pidió Candy

-¿Cómo dices?

-Quiero que me arañes la espalda

-Candy ¿cómo me pides eso?

-Es que mi mamá siempre le pide a mi papá que le rasque la espalda y ella parece disfrutarlo

-Candy no quiero que hagamos cosas malas que parezcan buenas

-Santurrón

-Dios mío ¿Qué haré con esta chiquilla?

Regresaron a la mesa pues sirvieron la cena.

-Compré dos cadenitas de plata con un corazón, yo tendré la mitad con tu nombre y tú el mío con mi inicial A, ya ves que le dirás a tu papá que estarás saliendo con Alistair.

-¡Eres tan romántico! No me equivoqué contigo-dijo guiñándole el ojo

Candy le sonrió y a él le parecía como si de ella salieran corazones y burbujas de colores

 **Chicas perdonen por hacerlo tan corto pero se me enfermó mi muchachito y mañana primero Dios cumple años mi mamá y andaba limpiando unas gallinitas jajaja, saludos espero pasen un lindo fin de mes y pues me gustaría leer sus comentarios.**


	15. Chapter 15

Esa noche fue mágica para Candy y Paty, ambas disfrutaron de la compañía de sus amados, Annie en cambio se la pasó con alguien mal encarado fue una terrible experiencia para ambos, al día siguiente día los jóvenes tenían que regresar a la realidad de sus vidas, después de que desayunaron abordaron de nuevo el yate para volver a Newporth .

George notó que Albert y Candy se volvieron muy cercanos, él la abrazaba por la cintura y ella hundía su rostro en el pecho lampiño de él como si estuviesen casados y eso le preocupó a su fiel amigo; tenía que buscar una oportunidad para llamarle la atención.

Candy admiraba la extensión del vasto mar que parecía infinito, Albert se acercó a George para relevarlo en la navegación.

-William, he notado la cercanía que tienes con la señorita Candy

-Si George, ya somos novios

-Pero no creo que sus padres acepten esta relación tan prematura

-Concuerdo contigo, pero ella me ha condicionado, me prohibió que la frecuentara si no era su novio así que no me quedó más remedio que declararle mi amor de una buena vez

-William, ¿Sabes los problemas en los que puedes meterte? Ella es inmadura por su edad pero tú eres un hombre sensato y racional, no debes dejarte llevar por impulsos o caprichos de ella, los tiempos de Dios son perfectos y no creo que esta relación avance por ahora, ella debe cumplir la mayoría de edad para…

-¡Por favor George no te entrometas! Todo eso lo sé, nuestro noviazgo será a escondidas no le diremos nada a sus padres por ahora, Stear se hará pasar por su novio para que le den permiso de salir en grupo

-Lo que mal empieza mal acaba, no creo que estés haciendo lo correcto…

-La amo George, ella ha despertado en mi sentimientos que nunca creí tener, deseo estar con ella a cada instante.

Pasaron los días y Albert sustituyó a Anthony en el grupo de Alabanza con él piano con tal de estar cerca de Candy, ya los ancianos se mostraban más tolerantes con él, pues siempre estaba al pendiente del mantenimiento de la Iglesia aunque no le correspondía, era más responsable que los mismos diáconos que tenían a su cargo esa encomienda, después de que llegaba del trabajo y de repasar con Candy y sus amigas en la biblioteca, practicaba dos horas para estar al nivel de grupo, todos los Sábados después del culto de los jóvenes ensayaban, los Domingos participaban dirigiendo los cantos y ensayaban nuevamente después del servicio dominical, se añadieron dos vocalistas más Annie y Paty, estaban decididas a conquistar a los Brown, no tenían una voz bonita y entonada como la de Candy pero le hacían la discante y se escuchaba armonioso, algunos observadores se daban cuenta del cruce de miradas entre los rubios el amor era algo que no se podía esconder.

-Mamá este sábado organizaron una fogata en la sociedad de jóvenes el evento será en el hotel del Yeti

-Tendrás que pedirle permiso a tu papá ¿Irá tu novio Stear?

-Sí, pero también irán Paty, Annie y Archie

-Está bien trataré de ayudarte persuadiendo a tu papá para que de su anuencia , pero quiero que te portes bien, recuerda que eres cómo una flor si dejas que te manoseen te marchitaras muy rápido.

Candy blanqueó los ojos ante el sermón de su mamá y la reprendió-¡Mamá por favor! Stear me respeta, es más el sólo me besa en la mejilla

-Espero sea verdad

Candy pensó: El que me besa deliciosamente es Albert, yo no soy ninguna mentirosa, a Stear sólo le doy besitos en la mejilla

Llegaron por Candy, en el auto iban Annie, Paty, Archie, Stear se bajó para saludar a los padres de Candy pues para ellos era el novio de su hija.

-Buenas tardes Señor Braulio

-Hola Alistair, quiero de vuelta a mi hija a las 9 de la noche

-No creo que la actividad termine a esa hora, habrán concursos, cena …

-Está bien a las 10 de la noche, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, Tu tío ¿estará con ustedes?

-Sí, el organizó todo

-Me alegra que aparte del pastor haya alguien más para que los vigile.

Candy se despidió de sus padres y se fue con Stear.

Al llegar al hotel los guiaron a la orilla de la playa, Albert había mandado a decorar con antorchas guías florales y tenía lista la leña para la fogata, puso bancas de madera que usaban para las bodas playeras a fin de que los jóvenes estuviesen lo más cómodos posible, Candy se fue a sentar a su lado, el pastor dirigió la actividad cantaron al son de las guitarras y uno de los juegos era que una de las chicas iba diciéndole a cada chico: Si me quieres mi amor sonríe, él contestaba: Tu sabes que te quiero pero no puedo sonreír, pero si sonreía el quedaba castigado y le preguntaría lo mismo a las chicas hasta que alguna sonriera, pusieron a Candy que empezara el juego porque sabían que ningún chico se resistiría e iban a sonreír con ella, fue con Archie y este enseguida al ver el rostro de la pecosa cerca de él no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que quedó castigado, el cómo sabía que le gustaba a Annie fue hacia ella quien rápidamente se echó la carcajada, a Albert no lo hacían reír con nada del mundo.

Candy como vio que todos estaban entretenidos con los juegos, agarró la mano de Albert e hizo que fuera con ella lejos de las miradas de los demás.

-Candy no es correcto que…

Ella le puso el dedo en los labios para callarlo-No puedo resistirme, necesito que me beses –dijo poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar su boca

El obediente se acercó a ella y la besó como si fuese acabar el mundo en ese mismo instante, los dos se sentían acalorados era inexplicablemente delicioso, los dos reaccionaron al estímulo producido por sus labios fundidos y sus lenguas juguetonas, Albert se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de faltarle al respeto por lo que se apartó de ella.

-Regresemos Candy

-No, quisiera quedarme contigo para observar las estrellas

-Está muy oscuro aquí

-Lo sé, por eso quise que viniéramos acá, es que siento cosas y me he dado cuenta que es solamente cuándo estoy contigo

Se siguieron besando, el acarició con sus labios el cuello de Candy, ella le tomó la mano y la dirigió a su pecho, el al sentir que acariciaba uno de sus senos rápidamente la retiró

-Ahora si regresemos

-Yo quisiera quedarme un rato más, es que…

-Que regresemos ahora mismo-dijo con determinación

 **Hola chicas espero estén pasando un bonito día de la amistad, esta semana he actualizado los consuegros, callé por amor, Luego llegó el amor, mi amor siempre ha sido tuyo.**

 **Espero que me manden felicitaciones miren que las estimo mucho por eso trato de actualizar diario. Ja,ja,ja.**


	16. Chapter 16

Regresaron con los demás y Albert hizo que sirvieran la cena, el grupo de jóvenes estaba encantado pensaban que era un privilegio tener a Albert de patrocinador, aunque a este le gustaba apoyar las actividades de la Iglesia se esmeraba y personalizaba más cuando Candy estaría presente.

-Sabes William con tu testimonio en estos meses nos has demostrado tu inocencia, una persona que es tan participativa en el servicio a los feligreses no puede ser culpable de ese hecho tan penoso de hace algunos años con Susana Marlowe-comentó el ministro de la Iglesia

-Ante Dios le digo que yo nunca abusé de ella

-Ahora lo sé muchacho, cuando llegué a esta Iglesia me pusieron al día del historial de los miembros en plena comunión, me impactó saber que te habían involucrado en ese delito, en la universidad siempre te habías comportado rectamente, hablaré con el consistorio para que te reactiven como diácono y vuelvas a tus labores.

-Sería muy feliz si me dieran nuevamente mi lugar en la junta de diáconos –expresó sinceramente Albert

-Así lo haremos, por cierto me parece que pasas mucho tiempo con Candy más que su propio novio y Stear simpatiza con Paty.

-Candy me da algunas ideas, usted sabe que a ella le gusta organizar este tipo de eventos sociales, aparte también somos muy cercanos por ser integrantes del grupo musical.

-Sí, nombrándote diácono podrás fungir como consejero del grupo, te soy sincero a veces siento que le ponen mucho ritmo y volumen a los cantos.

-Trataré de que sean más calmados y regular el volumen.

-Estaría bien hacer un cubículo especial para que la batería no aturda, perdón pero no sé cómo expresártelo de una forma que no sea ofensivo a los chicos.

-No se preocupe yo le diré a los muchachos que mandaré hacer ese cubículo para una mejor acústica dentro de la Iglesia

-Me alegra que podamos entendernos.

-Con su permiso iré a lado de Candy

-Ve muchacho, diviértete-le dijo el ministro a Albert dándole palmaditas en la espalda

-Me abandonas por mucho tiempo, ya casi está cerca la hora de que Stear me lleve a mí casa-le reclamó Candy

-El pastor me comentó que hablará con el consistorio para que me reactiven como diácono.

-Mejor nos casamos y así de una vez te nombrarán anciano gobernante-dijo Candy con picardía

-Qué más quisiera pero todavía estás muy joven para casarte

-Si salgo con mi domingo siete nos casarían rápido-dijo Candy en tono insinuante

-Jamás haré eso Candy, yo te respeto y deseo desposarte ante las leyes de los hombres y de Dios.

-¿Por qué siempre me andas regañando?

-No linda, sólo quiero que seamos pacientes verás que estos años se pasaran rápido y ni cuenta nos daremos cuando llegue el momento de hablar con tus padres ¿Tú crees que no se me hace difícil tenerte tan cerca y no poder decirles a todos lo mucho que te amo?

En la siguiente reunión del consistorio el ministro intercedió por Albert y en un servicio Dominical delante de toda la membresía de la Iglesia lo reactivaron como diácono, el para festejar invitó al consistorio y a sus familias para almorzar, lo acompañaron los Andrew, claro estaba que Albert buscaba la aprobación de su amada Candy.

Albert tenía el proyecto de construcción de un nuevo hotel y por dedicarse a su ejecución dejó de asesorar a Candy diariamente en sus estudios, ella demandaba su atención pero a Albert se le dificultaba sólo podía estar con ella en la biblioteca dos días a la semana, tenían discusiones con frecuencia, el con mucha paciencia le explicaba que se requería de su presencia, pero ella exigía su presencia todos los días.

En una ocasión que él fue a la biblioteca, ella quiso hablar a solas con él.

-Creo que esto no está funcionando Albert, al parecer ya no te importo

-¿Por qué dices eso? Eres lo más importante para mí

-Tu hotel es más importante que yo

-Candy por favor no seas niña, tengo que velar por nuestro futuro, también necesito cumplir con las actividades de la Iglesia, nena tienes que esforzarte por salir bien en la escuela por ti misma, yo estoy saturado aunque trato de hacerme en mil partes, algunas veces tengo que darle prioridad al trabajo muchas personas dependen de mí.

-El viernes después de clases iremos a las escolleras quiero que nos alcances allá, jugaremos futbol playero es la última oportunidad que te daré para demostrarme que te intereso

-Candy, mi amor no te prometo nada, ese día le pago a los albañiles

-¡Lo puede hacer George!

-George me ayuda con la administración de los otros hoteles, amor ahora estamos en auditoria

-¡Puras excusas! ¡Ya no quieres estar conmigo! Si ese día no vas a la playa olvídate de mí.

-Candy por favor, quizás pueda ir hasta las 6 de la tarde antes se me haría imposible

-Ya estas advertido.

Por fin llegó el viernes, Candy pidió permiso a sus padres para ir a la playa con su novio y sus amigos, ellos le dieron permiso pues seguían pensado que era Stear y porque siempre cumplían con el horario impuesto, aparte de eso la joven salía en el cuadro de honor de cada mes en la escuela y era una manera de recompensarla por su empeño.

Ese día un trabajador de Albert se accidentó y tuvo que llevarlo al hospital por lo que no pudo asistir al pasadía. Los muchachos decidieron regresar a sus casas.

-Candy es hora de que nos vayamos, te llevaré a tu casa

-Yo esperaré a Albert

-Candy, ya necesito irme me dejaron mucha tarea, no te puedo dejar aquí sola- insistió Stear

-Albert quedó en venir, ya después el me llevará a mi casa

-Está bien como quieras, te dejaré para el taxi por si acaso se hace de noche y todavía mi tío no ha venido por ti, es más no esperes a que oscurezca

-No te preocupes Stear, yo me sé cuidar-dijo Candy

Todos los jóvenes se fueron excepto Candy, ella miró su reloj y eran las 5: 30 pm-Me da tiempo de ir al rompeolas antes que venga Albert, ella fue hacia las rocas, varias veces había ido con su padre en su niñez, subió el acantilado y se resbaló cayéndose dentro de una cueva, quedó inconsciente por el golpe, Albert llegó a las 6:30 a la playa, pero no vio a los jóvenes alrededor por lo que se fue al centro de la ciudad para comprar un regalo para Candy con el cuál le pediría disculpas por no llegar a tiempo.

Eran las 9 de la noche y los padres de Candy se inquietaron pues Stear no la llevaba a su casa mientras tanto la chica yacía en aquella fría cueva.

 **Hola chicas espero estén bien, bendiciones, les recuerdo que los últimos fics que he actualizado es yo loco loco y ella loquita (comedía, alterna) y el gran caballero escocés (época, historia alterna) saludos. Gracias a Dios me sigo sintiendo cada día mejor es por eso que estoy actualizando.**


	17. Chapter 17

Rosemary tocó la puerta de la recámara de su hijo Stear el cuál había terminado de ponerse su pijama, el muchacho abrió extrañado de que su mamá lo importunara

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

-Vino el papá de Candy

-¿Don Braulio?

-El mismo

-Ahora bajo-

Stear bajó las escaleras junto con su mamá, Braulio White se preocupó al ver que bajaba en pijama sin Candy

-¿Dónde está mi hija? Me dijiste que la llevarías a las 9 a mi casa

Stear se quedó sorprendido que su tío no haya cumplido con el horario

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara muchacho? ¿Dónde está Candy?

-Mi tío quedó de que él la llevaría a su casa

-Pero ¿él por qué? Si tú fuiste por ella

Rosemary miró a Stear y le preguntó: ¿Por qué te haces responsable de Candy? ¿Acaso tu novia no se molesta?

Stear empezó a tartamudear y no pudo formar ni una frase

-Candy es su novia-Replicó Braulio

Rosemary miró a su hijo con desaprobación

-¿Estás jugando con las dos muchachas?

Stear bajó la cabeza

-¿Dónde está Candy y con quién está? –preguntó con enfado Braulio

Archie bajó las escaleras y escuchó a White cuestionando a su hermano e intervino

-Mi hermano sólo tiene una novia y es Paty, Candy es novia de mi tío William desde hace varios meses

Rosemary se sorprendió ante la declaración de su hijo lo mismo que Braulio

-Hablaré a la casa de mi hermano para preguntar si está con él

Albert estaba orando para que a Candy se le pasara el enojo

-¡William tienes una llamada! Contesta el teléfono

Albert no contestó pues estaba en comunión con su creador por medio de la oración

-¡William es Rosemary! Pregunta por Candy- dijo Elroy exasperada

Albert abrió los ojos y se apresuró a contestar la llamada

-¿Por qué me preguntas por Candy?

-Vino el señor Braulio a buscar a su hija y Archie nos dijo que Candy es tu novia, William el papá de Candy está muy molesto

-¡Y con razón! ¿Dónde estará Candy?

-¿No está contigo?

-No, yo fui a buscarla donde quedamos y no la encontré, pensé que Stear se había encargado de llevarla a su casa

-No

-Pásame a Stear por favor

-Tío, Candy no quiso irse conmigo pues dijo que te esperaría hasta que llegaras

-Llamaré a George para que organice un equipo y la busquemos por toda la ciudad

-Pásame a tu tío-ordenó Rosemary- Willian, todavía tienes que explicar lo de tu noviazgo con Candy

-Dile que por el momento buscaré a Candy, luego le explicaré todo

La señora Elroy vio que su sobrino había palidecido, Albert le marcó a George, le explicó lo acontecido y fue a cambiarse para personalizarse en la búsqueda

Braulio llamó a su casa para saber si acaso había llegado Candy

-No amor, Candy no ha venido todavía ¿Sucede algo malo?

-¡Dios mío mi hija!- exclamó preocupado-

-¡Braulio! ¿Qué pasa con mi hija?

Braulio no pudo contestarle a su esposa y salió de la casa de Rosemary sin despedirse, Stear mientras le habló a sus amistades para preguntarles si Candy no estaba con alguna.

Braulio fue a la policía

-Lo sentimos mucho pero para que una persona se considere extraviada deben pasar 24 horas-le informó un oficial

A Albert se le ocurrió lo mismo que a su suegro y acudió al cuartel policiaco se tropezó con Braulio el cual estaba enfurecido porque no le habían prestado atención

-¡A ti te quería ver! ¿Dónde tienes a mi hija? ¡Eres un depredador sexual! ¡Voy a matarte si le hiciste algo!

-Don Braulio ciertamente tengo mucho que explicarle, pero Yo respeto a Candy y por ningún motivo le haría daño pues la amo con todo mi corazón

-¿Cómo puedes decir que la amas? ¡Si todavía es una niña! –le reclamaba agarrándolo por la camisa

-La encontraré don Braulio, le juro que la encontraré

Albert se liberó de las manos de su suegro y se subió a su auto, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos fue camino a las escolleras, Braulio lo fue siguiendo, la preocupación lo cegaba para colmo empezó a llover y lo perdió de vista, se alzaron unas olas enormes pues se agravó la tormenta

George había logrado reunir 50 personas para localizar a Candy, Albert llegó a la playa y no se pudo acercar pues el mar estaba enfurecido y corría el riesgo de ahogarse

George preocupado fue a buscarlo cerca de la playa

-William

-No puedo acercarme al acantilado, quizás cayó ahí- dijo con la voz quebrada

-Esperemos a que pase la lluvia, hay cincuenta personas buscándola por la ciudad

Albert se puso a orar por su amada y a pedir a Dios que pasara la tormenta, al amanecer la lluvia cesó, él se aventuró a ir hacia el rompeolas casi se le paralizó el corazón al ver que Candy había caído a casi cuatro metros de profundidad

-Buscaré un equipo de rescate- dijo George caminando con premura hacia el teléfono más cercano que pudiera hallar

Albert trató de bajar sin equipo de escalar se hirió por el descenso en los brazos y en las manos llegó hacia Candy y acercó su cabeza hacia su pecho para escuchar sus latidos estaba fría y empapada, Braulio quien manejaba sin rumbo en la ciudad escuchó una ambulancia y fue siguiéndola con la esperanza de encontrar a su hija.

 **Le quiero dedicar a Madel Ros este capítulo por su cumpleaños, nuevamente deseo que Nuestro Dios de amor le conceda las peticiones de su corazón y prospere toda la obra de sus manos.**

 **Saludos a todas chicas, ya saben que si puedo actualizaré algunas de sus sugerencias de ayer.**


	18. Chapter 18

Albert vio la necesidad de quitarle la blusa mojada, se quitó su camisa para cubrirla, mientras la sostenía en brazos oraba para que la caída no tuviera consecuencias severas en el cuerpo de Candy, aunque en su corazón ya tenía resuelto que si quedaba con alguna discapacidad aun así se casaría con ella.

Llegó el equipo de rescate y lograron bajar hasta donde se encontraba la pareja.

-No la hubiese movido puede tener fracturada la columna

Con ese comentario lograron afligirlo más de lo que ya estaba, bajaron una camilla, el pulso de Candy era débil. Ellos murmuraban: No creo que sobreviva, una caída de esta altura…

\- Quizás sí pero quedará inválida

-¡Cállense! ella puede estar escuchando- Los reprendió Albert

Lograron sacarla con mucho cuidado, luego le tiraron una escalera de cuerdas a él para que saliera por sí mismo, Braulio vio cuando introducían a su hija a la ambulancia, Albert quiso acompañarla pero el padre de Candy lo recriminó

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a querer ir con ella! tú fuiste el causante de esto yo soy el padre y tengo más derechos de ir a su lado.

George se interpuso pues vio que Braulio sacudía a Albert y este no oponía resistencia pues se culpaba asimismo de esa desgracia.

-Le daríamos la razón Señor White, pero el Señor Andrew requiere atención médica pues por él descenso tiene algunos golpes y raspones que requieren curación-dijo uno de los rescatistas

El señor White tuvo que seguirlos en su vehículo. En el trayecto atendieron las heridas de Albert, por Candy no podían hacer nada hasta que le hicieran los estudios necesarios para determinar las secuelas de la caída.

Al llegar a la institución médica no lo dejaron pasar, el sólo pudo observar cuando se alejaban de su vista con su amada, George llegó primero que el Señor White pero antes de ir a lado de su jefe llamó al ministro de la Iglesia para que estuviera presente, también como estrategia para que Braulio se comportara y no maltratara verbal ni físicamente a Albert.

Cuando llegó Braulio fue pedir informes sobre el estado de Candy, le dijeron que esperara, vio a Albert y se le fue encima, George volvió a ponerse en medio para detener la agresión.

-¡Contrólese por favor! está dando mal testimonio, todos saben que es anciano de Iglesia-

-Sí, pero este hombre ha estado saliendo con mi hija la cuál es menor de edad y he aquí las consecuencias de sus actos, supo envolver a su sobrino para que se hiciera pasar por su novio y que me pidiera permiso de cortejarla ¡Es un malvado manipulador!

Albert no se defendió es más no prestó atención sobre que lo acusaba su suegro pues sus pensamientos estaban con Candy.

Después de dos horas se escuchó la voz de una asistente médico-Familiares de Candice White

El ministro ya estaba presente en la sala de espera igual que la madre de Candy

-Su hija presenta fracturas en el brazo izquierdo y en la tibia de su pierna izquierda, es un verdadero milagro que no tenga traumatismo craneoencefálico según por lo que me dijeron de la altura de la cuál cayó es para que sus huesos estuvieran hechos añicos por caer sobre las rocas, mínimo fractura de columna vertebral, yo que no soy creyente pienso que Dios metió su mano para protegerla, es mi deber decirles también que tiene neumonía y aunque no tuvo traumatismo en el cráneo no sabemos si tendrá algún daño neurológico, lo importante es que se salvará, necesitamos su permiso para operar pero antes requerimos que tengan alguna mejoría sus pulmones

-Quisiera trasladarla a un hospital público

Albert miró a Braulio y no pudo contenerse para decir: Los gastos médicos corren por mi cuenta, este es el mejor hospital de la ciudad y no tendrá mejor atención en otro lado

El señor Braulio a duras penas se empezaba a recuperar económicamente pero era más el orgullo que sentía y no quería deberle nada a los Andrew por lo que expresó:

-La llevaré donde pueda pagar su estadía

-Usted me recrimina por lo que le pasó a su hija por lo tanto asumo las consecuencias y entre ellas se incluye pagar todos los gastos hospitalarios, aquí es donde se le atenderá y eso no está en discusión –Albert habló con mucha firmeza que Braulio desistió de sus intenciones de llevarla a otro lado.

Nuevamente surgieron las murmuraciones en torno a Albert, pensaron lo peor de él, que se había robado a Candy para abusar de ella, la policía llegó a preguntarle a Braulio si lo acusaría formalmente e hicieron que la revisaran para encontrar algún indicio de abuso sexual.

George sugirió que Albert no se acercara al hospital pues al ver la presencia del cuerpo policiaco temió que lo encarcelaran

 **Al estar Candy** consciente le platicó a su mamá lo ocurrido - Al caer no pude moverme sentí que se quebraron mis huesos, me sentí en agonía, tuve temor cuando empezó la tormenta y canté mentalmente:

Maestro, mi ser angustiado,  
Te busca con ansiedad,  
De mi alma, en los austros profundos,  
Se libra cruel tempestad.  
Pasa el pecado a torrentes,  
Sobre mi frágil ser,  
Y perezco, perezco Maestro:  
Oh, quiéreme socorrer.

Los vientos, las ondas oirán tu voz,  
Sea la paz, sea la paz.  
Calma las iras del negro mar;  
Las luchas del alma las hace cesar,  
Y así la barquilla do va el Señor,  
Hundirse no puede en el mar traidor.  
Doquier se cumple tu voluntad,  
Sea la paz, sea la paz.  
Tu voz resuena en la inmensidad,  
Sea la paz.

Mamá vi ángeles a mí alrededor, sentí que me cubrían con sus alas, me daban calor y no permitían que me ahogara. Quiero contárselo a Albert de seguro me dirá que fue un sueño, pero yo creo que fue real

-Fue un milagro Candy, el doctor lo dijo

-Quiero ver a Albert

-Hija, tu Padre se enteró de todo, que Stear no es tu novio que con el que salías era con William

-Yo me le declaré, quise que fuera mi novio es más se lo exigí… Mamá necesito verlo

-No puedes, al parecer se irá nuevamente, todo esto se volvió un escándalo su familia nos ha ofrecido una fuerte cantidad de dinero, tu padre está avergonzado más que nada por las murmuraciones creo que nunca más podrás ver su rostro


	19. Chapter 19

Albert se presentó en el hospital para liquidar la factura de los servicios médicos, Candy estuvo casi un mes convaleciente, la intervinieron quirúrgicamente tanto del brazo como la pierna por las fracturas que tuvo, él no pudo visitarla en ese tiempo durante el día pues le aconsejaron que evitara encontrarse con Braulio el padre de su amada, algunas veces se escabullía en las noches y la contemplaba mientras dormía sin que se dieran cuenta sus cuidadores pues también a ellos los vencía el sueño.

Antes de irse del país entró a la habitación de Candy, María en cuanto lo vio expresó: Los dejaré solos por unos momentos para que puedan conversar, el llevaba un ramo de flores en sus manos, ella lo tomó para ponerlo en un jarrón (El cada dos días le enviaba flores frescas).

-¿Por qué no me viniste a visitar? ¿O es que ya no me amas?- le reclamó Candy

-Te amo más que a mi propio ser, me aconsejaron que evitara cualquier enfrentamiento con tu padre, aunque confieso que te vine a ver varias veces cuando estabas dormida, necesitaba cerciorarme que estuvieras bien.

-Acércate y dame un beso

Albert se estremeció al escuchar lo que le pidió pues él lo anhelaba desde lo más profundo de su alma pero por prudencia no lo hizo y menos sabiendo que la mamá de ella estaba cerca.

-Candy vengo a despedirme de ti, de nuevo me mandaron una carta por parte de la Iglesia para disciplinarme, murmuran cosas horribles de nosotros, es mejor poner tierra de por medio, eres muy joven y no podemos tener ninguna relación por ahora, tu padre tampoco lo permitiría, soy hombre y confieso que no tengo el don de continencia quizás si me quedo terminaré por faltarte el respeto, te deseo y tarde o temprano podríamos cometer fornicación.

-No me dejes, llévame contigo, eres mi respirar y moriré si no te tengo cerca.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Necesitas madurez espiritual, eres, digo actúas como niña y te comprendo amor porque yo te llevo varios años y tengo otros pensamientos, necesito trabajar para asegurarte un futuro, a mis sobrinos también los disciplinaron a Stear le dieron 6 meses por mentirle a tus padres que era tu novio y a Archie igual por ser cómplice, con lo que hicimos dañamos a terceras personas, el grupo de Alabanza podrá reiniciar sus actividades cuando les hayan levantado el castigo a todos.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas irte?

-Seré el embajador de la familia en Europa se podría decir así, quieren abrir un hotel de lujo en Escocia y encontramos la propiedad indicada que tengo que restaurar, Stear y Archie ya empezarán a involucrarse en los negocios de aquí. Candy si somos el uno para el otro nuestro amor resistirá el tiempo y la distancia.

-No, el amor debe alimentarse día a día es por eso que necesitamos estar juntos-replicó Candy

-¡Qué más quisiera! Llevarte conmigo – exclamó con la voz quebrada y con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas - Cualquier cosa que necesites, dile a George él tiene instrucciones mías de apoyarte, aunque tus padres estén de orgullosos si ves que están en problemas cuéntaselo a George, él lo resolverá o si tú necesitas algo personal también.

María la madre de Candy escuchó todo en el pasillo pues algunas paredes eran de plafón incluyendo parte de la habitación donde se encontraba su hija, ella al igual que los enamorados sufrió la despedida, Albert se fue dejando a Candy sollozando y gritando que no la dejara.

Albert pensaba mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto-Es mejor así, si algo le hubiese ocurrido, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Candy regresó a la escuela, también a ella la castigaron en la Iglesia, los chicos extrañaban estar en el grupo. Stear siguió su noviazgo con Paty, Archie tenía esperanzas que por la ausencia de su tío, Candy terminara aceptándolo como su novio y Annie se propuso conquistarlo a toda costa.

 **Luisa te cumplí, saludos no lo alargo porque tiene que hacer tarea Isra.**

 **Chicas si alguna gusta de Terry y Susana empecé un fic llamado Toda una vida no me alcanzará para amarte, Basado en la vida real.**


	20. Chapter 20

Después que Albert partió Candy perdió su alegría todos los días escribía cartas para él, aunque no las pudiera enviar frecuentemente las amontonaba para que en un descuido que tuvieran sus padres se las llevara a George. La señora Elroy y Rosemary le prohibieron que fuera intermediario entre los enamorados pero su lealtad siempre fue para Albert, George le sugirió a Candy que podía dejarlas en su buzón personal y que él se las haría llegar.

Albert recibió las cartas de Candy pero no contestó ninguna, no por falta de tiempo sino porque decidió no distraerla de sus estudios él deseaba que ella avanzara para que no tuviera ningún tipo de reproche por parte de sus suegros, no quería que su mente se llenara de fantasías y truncara su futuro.

Al cabo de un año Candy dejó de escribir se dio cuenta que él nunca le contestaría, mejoraron sus calificaciones por un enfrentamiento que tuvo con Elroy Andrew, al cumplir los 18 años se graduó del bachillerato, no siguió sus sueños sino se decidió a estudiar leyes en la universidad católica local llamada Salve Regina para ayudarle a su padre en el despacho como asistente, usaron esta estrategia para no pagar el sueldo de una secretaria y esos recursos utilizarlos para las colegiaturas las cuales eran elevadas, Braulio pudo recuperarse económicamente con esta medida.

Albert se dedicó a restaurar dos propiedades en Edimburgo Escocia convirtiéndolas en hoteles de lujo, los huéspedes se sentían parte de la nobleza al hospedarse ahí, los inauguró a dos años de su estadía en aquel lugar.

Los jóvenes Archie y Stear estudiaron administración de empresas turísticas, pero nunca dejaron el grupo de la Iglesia, al contrario llevaron al mismo tiempo música, Archie claudicó en su conquista a Candy y se dio una oportunidad con Annie, la tomó en cuenta por su persistencia, pues se metió a estudiar lo mismo que él para estar cerca al igual que Paty de Alistair.

Anthony se graduó en producción musical en la prestigiosa Juilliard School grabó varios discos con sus compañeros de generación de música clásica, se convirtió en un gran pianista y compositor. En ese ambiente experimentó muchas traiciones, en una ocasión participó en un álbum discográfico y no le dieron los créditos como pianista, le robaron algunas de sus composiciones por no llevarlas a derechos de autor.

Pasaron cinco años desde que Albert se fue, su familia le encargó más proyectos para mantenerlo ocupado.

Candy terminó el tercer año de su carrera y estaba en las vacaciones de verano aunque vivían en un lugar turístico nunca podía disfrutar de los alrededores por sus estudios y compromisos adquiridos en la Iglesia, seguía la amistad con Archie, Stear y sus novias, pero se volvió seria.

-Adivinen ¿Quién vendrá a pasarse sus vacaciones en este verano? – dijo Alistair

El grupo de amigos empezó adivinar, Candy trató de disimular que no le interesaba en lo absoluto, al fin alguien le atinó a la respuesta.

-Así es Anthony, tiene un trabajo en Trinity Broadcasting Network (o TBN) y por fin le dieron vacaciones.

-Le daremos una fiesta de bienvenida, ten Candy la invitación- se la pasó Archie

Ella la tomó y la guardó en su bolsa.

-Chicos, al parecer hoy no tienen ánimos de ensayar así que me iré a casa temprano-expresó Candy levantándose de su lugar

-Candy te esperamos en la fiesta ¡No vayas a faltar! –le advirtieron los hermanos Brown

Sonrió y se fue de ahí caminando, al llegar a su recamara recordó que estuvo enamorada de Anthony.

El día de la fiesta no hizo por ir hasta que su mamá fue a dejarle un refrigerio a su recámara

-Candy, estás de vacaciones, deja los libros por un momento.

-Mamá, quiero ganarme esa beca, aparte de que podría obtener mi título avalado por la Universidad de Cambridge podré estudiar una maestría, sólo son 4 años que estaré en Europa si lo logró.

-Yo no quiero que te vayas lejos de aquí además tu papá te necesita.

-Mi papá es el que me habló sobre esto, dice que él se enamoró de ti y desistió de ir pero que yo podría cumplir ese sueño.

-Es decir ¿Que me echa la culpa por frustrar sus sueños?

-No lo tomes así mamá.

-Hija, necesitas divertirte, hay varios chicos detrás de ti…

-Ustedes alejaron al que quise ahora sólo me interesan los estudios, me he fijado nuevas metas que cumpliré Dios mediante.

Candy pensó: Nadie me volverá a hacer de menos. Se acordó que en una ocasión fue a la mansión Andrew a preguntar si Albert no le mandó correspondencia y se topó con la señora Elroy.

-Mira muchachita nosotros ayudamos a tus padres nada más por caridad y por insistencia de William, qué bueno que pasó todo esto para que el pudiera irse, el merece a alguien que esté a su nivel no una mocosa que ni quiere terminar el bachillerato, ¿Quieres salir de pobre? Pues entonces estudia una carrera y luego trabaja, no trates de engatusar a ninguno de mis sobrinos para lograr tus objetivos, ¿Así que pensaste en vivir como una reina? Es increíble que siendo una joven seas tan ambiciosa.

María miró algo en la bolsa de su hija y lo tomó

-¡Es una invitación para darle la bienvenida a Anthony Brown!

-Así es

-Será dentro de dos horas

-Al parecer

-¿No piensas ir?

-No me interesa darle la bienvenida a Anthony

-Hija, no lo hagas por el, sino por tus amigos que te invitaron, ellos desean que estés presente.

Candy blanqueó los ojos por la insistencia de su mamá, en ese momento recibió una llamada.

-Candy, pasaremos por ti al igual que por Paty y Annie, espero que ya estés lista-le advirtió Stear.

-No quedamos en nada.

María le arrebató el teléfono a su hija y dijo: Ella los espera ansiosa

-¡Mamá!

Stear colgó y le comentó a Archie: La mamá se encargará de que esté lista

María sacó un vestido que ella misma le compró a Candy y la ayudó a maquillarse, llegaron los muchachos por ella.

En aquella fiesta Candy se sentó junto con sus amigas y sus novios, esperaban ansiosos a la llegada de Anthony, la señora Elroy y Rosemary estaban presentes y miraban a Candy con desaprobación.

George llegó del aeropuerto con el joven, al entrar le aclamaron.

-¡Bienvenido! –decían aplaudiendo al mismo tiempo

Candy no se puso de pie, tenía cara de aburrida

Los hermanos abrazaron a Anthony y lo presentaron con sus novias

-Recuerdas a Candy ¿Verdad?- preguntó Stear

Ella levantó la cara al escuchar su nombre

Anthony le sonrió-¿Cómo he de olvidar este hermoso rostro?

Ella se vio obligada a decirle: Bienvenido.

-Vengo cansado por el viaje así que sentaré con ustedes-expresó Anthony sentándose a lado de Candy

-Pero antes ve a saludar a la tía Elroy y a mamá.

Se puso de pie para ir a lado de su mamá y besarla junto con la señora Elroy.

-Quédate aquí-le pidió Rosemary

-No, es mejor que vaya con mis hermanos, tengo muchas cosas que contarles.

-Por fin me dejaron esas mujeres –expresó Anthony

-Comprende te extrañan mucho, casi no te dejas ver-le contestó Archie

-Candy ¿Te has puesto más hermosa de lo que eras?

-Te agradezco el cumplido

-¿Quieres bailar?

-No tengo ánimos

-Tienes razón me duelen los pies, me quedaré haciéndote compañía en la mesa-dijo Anthony cruzando los brazos.

-Hay varias chicas disponibles- le señaló Candy

-Pero la única con que se me apetece estar no tiene ánimos así que mejor me quedo con ella en la mesa para charlar

Archie y Stear fueron a bailar con sus novias

-Te ves tan seria, antes eras muy risueña

-Era una chiquilla tonta ahora soy una estudiante de leyes

-¿Leyes? Lo mismo que tu padre

-Sí.

-Tu expresión me recuerda a la mía cuando todo me fastidiaba y tenía la aspiración de convertirme en productor musical, quería ganarme el mundo-

-Y lo lograste, según me dicen tienes un excelente trabajo

-Pasé por muchas cosas que me han hecho reflexionar sobre mis prioridades, de que me servía ganar el mundo mientras perdía mi alma.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ah que experimenté muchas cosas en el proceso de convertirme en lo que aspiraba, llegué a probar de todo, drogas y alcohol para estimular mi creatividad, los placeres carnales que hasta estuve en orgías.

-¿Orgías? ¿Eso qué es?

-¿Eres inocente entonces? Es mejor que no lo sepas, pero ahora dejé todo eso atrás y deseo encontrar el amor verdadero.

-Despídeme de tus hermanos, mañana me toca dirigir el servicio matutino y quiero dormirme temprano, espero tu estadía aquí sea placentera- dijo Candy poniéndose de pie

-Entonces mañana te veré en la Iglesia

George observó todo y pensó: Le llamaré a William para decirle que Anthony está aquí.

 **Algunas se confundieron por esa expresión de don de continencia Albert no ha estado con ninguna chica, le dijo así para hacerle ver que si seguían juntos el no podría resistirse y la haría su mujer, pero el en esta historia sólo estará con Candy.**


	21. Chapter 21

Anthony madrugó al día siguiente para asistir al servicio Dominical (se le podría decir así, pues era su costumbre levantarse a las 10 de la mañana), aunque trabajaba de productor musical en el famoso canal cristiano, su vida no era consagrada a Dios, la verdad es que él no podía inspirarse en crear Alabanzas Cristo céntricas ya que no practicaba esos principios y valores, su empleo era secular para él, solo una manera de obtener ingresos para poder satisfacer sus necesidades según el nivel de vida al que estaba habituado. Le gustaba ser independiente, para que su familia no le pusiera limitaciones. A los ojos de su madre era un hijo ejemplar, los suyos nunca se enteraron de sus experiencias con las drogas y el libertinaje sexual del que era preso.

Al contemplar cuando Candy dirigía con seguridad y elocuencia los puntos del programa Dominical, la admiró, en sus ojos se reflejaba una mujer hermosa e inteligente, se reprochó así mismo que en el pasado la tratara como una chiquilla boba, quien le diría que aquella joven a la que menospreció y veía insignificante, se convertiría en lo que estaba codiciando en ese preciso momento, se le cruzaron por la mente pensamientos sucios con ella, se propuso conquistarla- Donde hubo fuego cenizas- recordó aquel dicho popular.

Parecía que todo estaba a su favor pues el pianista oficial de la congregación se enfermó y no hubo quien ejecutase los himnos, él sin dudar se ofreció, si los miembros de la Iglesia estuvieran enterados de la vida desordenada que llevaba no lo permitirían, pero pensaban que era aquel chico de conducta intachable que solo fue a superarse; para ellos era como sus hermanos que lo único que pudieron reprocharles y señalarles fue la complicidad con su tío William cuando Candy tuvo aquel terrible accidente.

Al finalizar el culto, Anthony se acercó a Candy y a sus padres con el objetivo de quedar bien con ellos.

-Señor Braulio me da gusto saludarle, Señora White, usted más que la mamá de Candy parece su hermana mayor.

-Gracias Anthony, eres muy amable- contestó María sonrojada.

-Quisiera que le dieran permiso para almorzar conmigo, siguen los festejos por mi llegada, mi familia ha organizado un banquete.

Braulio respondió: Es a Candy a quien le debes preguntar si le gustaría ir, es mayor de edad y puede tomar sus propias decisiones- En su interior el padre de Candy sabía que se negaría por las fricciones que tuvo en el pasado con Elroy Andrew, no podía explicarlo, pero ese joven no le parecía el idóneo para su hija.

-Mi mamá preparó mi platillo favorito con mucho esmero y dedicación por lo tanto no puedo ir.

Anthony se dio cuenta que no sería una conquista fácil, no claudicaría en su cometido.

-Comprendo, entonces podríamos vernos después de almorzar, tenemos disponibles los veleros para un paseo por el mar.

Candy revivió los recuerdos de aquel pequeño viaje que tuvo con sus amigos y su amado Albert, por un momento le entró la melancolía y se le cerró la garganta.

-Ve hija, se pasará rápido el verano y no lo disfrutaste- la animó su madre.

Braulio hizo una mueca por la actitud de su esposa, lo que él logró al dejar que Candy se negara, María lo arruinó por completo alentando a Candy para saliera con Anthony.

-Pregúntale a tus hermanos si irán con nosotros, si me confirman que si, accederé.

Anthony se sintió un poco decepcionado ya había trazado su plan de conquista, no quería tener testigos alrededor, pero si no había otra forma de lograr la atención de Candy, invitaría a sus hermanos.

-Les diré que te hablen ellos mismos para que estés segura de que irán.

-Te lo agradezco- respondió Candy, quien la noche anterior buscó el significado de la palabra orgía y por supuesto que ya tenía decidido a no hacerle caso, serían vanos los intentos a menos que…

Mientras tanto, George hablaba por teléfono con Albert.

-Si, los negocios van bien, tus sobrinos han resultado ser buenos discípulos al igual que tú, ya saben todo el manejo de los hoteles.

\- ¿Has visto a Candy? - Preguntó Albert sin esconder su interés por ella, podía confiar ciegamente en George.

-Sigue estudiando para obtener la beca e irse al extranjero, pero quizás cambien sus planes de superación pues un amor del pasado ha regresado.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

-A la presencia del joven Anthony, quien ha quedado deslumbrado por el encanto de la señorita Candy.

\- ¿No estás exagerando?

-No suelo hacer eso, lo sabe bien.

-Entonces adelantaré mi regreso, ya ha sido mucho el tiempo que pasé en el exilio.

-Será grato estar bajo su mando.

 **Hola chicas les agradezco que sigan la lectura de este fic, alguien me comentó que he bajado la calidad de mis escritos y que mejor me ponga en pausa hasta que pasen mis problemas, pero esos nunca acaban, son parte de la vida mientras militemos en ella, lo que deseo es terminar las historias, me puse ese objetivo, este año he terminado 3 y antes de que salga el mismo quiero finalizar otra. Ya no haré fics largos.**

 **Mary tengo presente tu pedido, lo subiré entre el sábado y domingo primero Dios.**


	22. Chapter 22

Estaba todo listo para zarpar, aunque eran las cuatro de la tarde darían un paseo en velero, los ojos de Anthony se tornaron brillantes cuando vio que Candy abordó la embarcación, todo lo que opacaba esa cita era la compañía de sus hermanos y sus cuñadas, lo que hubiese dado por estar solo con la joven rubia.

A Candy se le cerró la garganta al verlo, Anthony vestía de blanco muy casual de acuerdo con la ocasión, el parecido con su amado saltaba a la vista, pero no era por quien su corazón latía. Una voz la hizo reaccionar: Trajimos algunos bocadillos que dieron en el banquete a fin de que los probaras Candy.

—Creo que viajar en velero y comer no es buena combinación, quizás ustedes están habituados, pero yo me mareo, no quiero dejar un recuerdo desagradable en el piso de madera—Expresó Candy con seriedad.

Los Brown sonrieron, pero sus novias pusieron cara de asco por la insinuación de Candy.

—Entonces sólo contemplaremos el vasto mar, y veremos pescar a las gaviotas y los pelícanos, acércate a mi Candy estaré en el timón, puedo enseñarte a guiarlo.

Candy se acercó a Anthony, aunque le hubiese gustado quedarse en su casa interpretando algunos artículos de derecho mercantil en lugar de perder el tiempo en ese paseo, él se puso un perfume que le recordó la fragancia que usaba Albert, por un momento Candy se sintió vulnerable, el aprovechó ese trance en que la vio inmersa para ponerse atrás de ella y colocó el mentón en el hombro de Candy. Stear desató el velero y avanzaron mar adentro.

Annie y Paty no estaban de acuerdo con lo que presenciaban, ellas sabían de los sentimientos de Candy hacia William A. Andrew, pero temían contrariar a sus novios, les costó trabajo conquistarlos y siempre eran sumisas ya que en el pasado sintieron predilección por su amiga.

Candy de repente salió de su trance cuando sintió la dureza de Anthony entre sus glúteos quien se había excitado por tenerla tan cerca. Ella decidió quitarse de ahí y fue hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

—¿Por qué no fuiste al almuerzo? Stear y Archie esperaban a que te aparecieras— Le reclamó Annie.

—Sabes que no le simpatizo a la señora Elroy ni a la señora Rosemary.

—Anthony les dijo que te invitó y que posiblemente irías, ellas no objetaron, al contrario, estuvieron muy risueñas— Le comentó Paty.

—Yo me abstengo de ir hacia allá.

—¿Qué sentiste al ver que Anthony es parecido al Señor William? — La importunó Annie.

—Nada, tú lo has dicho es parecido más no es él

—Pero es más joven y se ve decidido a conquistarte.

—Creo que el tiempo de Anthony pasó, lo que sentí por él fue efímero, en cambio hay alguien a quien nunca podré arrancarme del corazón, me sigue doliendo su ausencia.

Candy pudo apreciar el tatuaje de Anthony, se le transparentaba el dibujo de un dragón en su espalda y comentó:

—¡Que desagradable!

—Por favor Candy no me digas que te volviste prejuiciosa, un tatuaje no significa que un chico sea malo.

—¿Te gustaría que Archie se hiciera uno?

—Si, me gustaría.

A Paty tampoco le gustó ver aquel enorme tatuaje que abarcaba casi toda la espalda de Anthony.

—¿Crees en que hacemos lo correcto apoyando a Anthony en su conquista a Candy? —Le preguntó Stear dudoso a su hermano Archie.

—Con tal de verla sonreír de nuevo haría cualquier cosa, mi tío no tiene fecha de llegada y creo que es imposible que regresen, por parte de nuestra familia se oponen la tía Elroy y nuestra madre además mi tío William nunca fue santo de la devoción de los padres de Candy.

Anthony observaba a Candy a la distancia, sentía que el tiempo se le esfumaba y no lo estaba aprovechando por lo que le dijo a Archie que el fuera el siguiente en agarrar el timón.

—¡Por fin un descanso! Candy ¿me acompañas a mover la vela náutica?

—Yo no sé nada de eso, Archie o Stear te serán de más ayuda.

—Vamos Candy sabes que es excusa para conversar contigo, ven para acá no te voy a morder.

Candy se sintió un poco presionada, pero accedió a ir a su lado.

—¿Dónde está la Candy que soñaba con triunfar cantando música góspel? Sabes que soy productor musical en el canal cristiano más importante de EUA, te puedo hacer famosa, hasta yo mismo puedo hacer composiciones para tu primer álbum, sólo que la letra de los cantos tendrías que escribirla tu pues lo mío es solo el piano, imagínate las giras y conciertos que darás, hasta puedo ser tu representante, sé moverme en el medio.

—Anthony, ya no tengo esas aspiraciones, ahora lo que deseo es conseguir una beca para hacer mi maestría en leyes en Inglaterra.

—¡Que aburrido! Gozarás más siendo aclamada por la gente.

—Ahora no busco el hueco halago de la adulación.

—No sé lo que te hicieron, pero empiezo a odiar al que te hizo sufrir pues borró tu sonrisa.

—Cambiemos de tema ¿Quieres? - Le propuso Candy.

Pasaron varios días, Candy se dio unas vacaciones para convivir con sus amigos, siempre accedía ante la insistencia de Anthony. Por fin en un día mientras estaban platicando en una cafetería propiedad de los Andrew, entró Albert quien con el pretexto que auditaría todos los negocios de la familia en Newporth había aterrizado el día anterior.

Se cruzaron las miradas de ambos por unos segundos, el corazón de Albert latió casi a la velocidad de la luz al verla, Candy volteó la cabeza e hizo como si escuchara con atención lo que Anthony le decía.

—¡Por Dios si se ha convertido en una mujer sumamente hermosa! Las fotos que me enviaba George no le hacen justicia a su persona– Pensó Albert.

Se acercó hacia los jóvenes.

—Tío, no cesas de trabajar, ven y haznos compañía, nos tienes que contar de los hoteles en Escocia— Lo invitó Stear.

Candy no alzó la mirada, lo ignoró completamente, aunque sus manos temblorosas estaban a punto de delatarla por los nervios que sentía.

El quedó casi frente a ella, Anthony se dio cuenta de la reacción de Candy por lo que decidió alejarla de ahí, se le acercó al oído y le dijo: ¿Gustas que vayamos a otra parte? ¿al cine por ejemplo?

Candy por primera vez le sonrió con cierto grado de coquetería y asintió con la cabeza.

—Nosotros nos retiramos, Candy y yo hicimos planes con antelación para ir al cine.

Los celos de Albert no tardaron en emerger.

 **Hola Luisa primera Actualización. Chicas el 29 es mi cumple, espero que me manden felicitaciones. Gracias por seguir la historia. Saludos a Kecs, Maravilla 121 ¿Dónde estás?, Gina Riquelme, Enamorada, AdoradAndrew, White Adrew, Sandra Casillas, romeroguidoAnairis, Lucy M. Jimenez Esperanza184, el broche, Venezolana López, Yagui fun.**


	23. Chapter 23

Candy y Anthony se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a la salida, Albert se controló para no impedirles el paso, se sintió confundido por la indiferencia de Candy, pensó que al verlo se arrojaría en sus brazos sin miramientos.

Candy no alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Anthony la guio a su auto, le abrió la puerta, al abordar sintió un olor extraño que le desagradó por completo (el auto estaba impregnado con una mezcla de marihuana y cigarro) a Candy le provocó, por lo que decidió salirse.

—¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Por qué te sales?

—Se me quitaron las ganas de ir al cine, creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi casa. De todas maneras, te agradezco que me hayas invitado.

—Espera nena entonces ¿Qué deseas que hagamos? Es una linda tarde como para estar encerrado.

—Prefiero caminar hacia mí hogar.

Anthony se dio cuenta que la cajetilla de cigarrillos y sus porros de marihuana estaban la vista, se imaginó que a Candy le desagradó el olor y comentó—, Ayer salí con unos ex compañeros de clases y dejaron mi auto impregnado con un apeste a cigarros… acompáñame para que lo laven por dentro y por fuera, el establecimiento al que lo llevaré está cerca del muelle, podremos ver como se oculta el sol mientras me lo entregan.

—Al muelle llegan los ricos, es mejor que no te vean conmigo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? No tengo que esconder mis intenciones contigo, soy soltero sin compromisos, es un honor para mí cortejarte.

-¿Es un cortejo? Yo pensé que las salidas eran solo en plan de amigos, Anthony tengo bien claros mis objetivos, no tengo contemplado enamorarme por ahora.

Anthony entrecerró los ojos, segundos después arqueó la ceja, pensó «Yo también me puse un objetivo y es el conquistarte de nuevo» —Es lo que me agrada de ti, tu sinceridad, es bueno que me lo aclares desde el principio, sobre aviso no hay engaño ¿Verdad Candy?

Candy escuchó que se cerró una puerta, vio que Albert salió de la cafetería.

—Ya que quedó aclarado todo, vayamos a lavar este auto. —le propuso Candy.

Sin ayuda se subió en el auto, Anthony miró a su tío y comprendió el cambio de actitud de Candy «Gracias tío, aprovecharé que la pecosa te rehúye para estar más cerca de ella».

Albert los vio marcharse.

Stear y Archie se quedaron en la cafetería atónitos por las acusaciones que les hizo su tío unos minutos antes, de encubrir la vida desordenada de Anthony. Albert pensó que ya sabían todo acerca de Anthony, ellos se enteraron por el reclamo de él.

—Debemos llevarlo a un centro de rehabilitación—, dijo Stear.

—Desde que está en la casa se ha portado correctamente—replicó Archie.

—Recuerda que quema incienso.

—Eso no quiere decir nada, le ha de gustar el aroma.

—¿Qué harán muchachos? ¿Se lo dirán a su mamá? —preguntó Annie.

—Yo no diré nada, ya otras veces nos hemos metido en problemas por involucrarnos, Anthony es el hijo favorito de nuestra madre por ser el menor, así que no nos creerá, más con todo lo que ha logrado ¡Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que gana como productor musical! —señaló Archie.

Candy vio que Anthony tapó con una revista pornográfica los cigarros, no sabía que era peor, si descubrir aquella marihuana o que su enamorado viera porno.

—¡Que pena contigo Candy! Mis amigos me dejaron un desastre el carro.

«Por favor, no me chupo el dedo, eso pertenece a Anthony, es como el hijo pródigo que necesita que lo guíen, no sé si ayudarlo» —pensó Candy.

Mientras manejaba le agarró la mano.

Dejaron el auto para que se lo lavaran y caminaron hacia el muelle, llegaron hasta el final del mismo y se sentaron a observar el infinito.

—¿Que pensaste al ver la revista pornográfica?

—Anthony, no quiero hablar sobre eso, es un tema penoso para mí, no te juzgaré, supongo que sientes curiosidad de saber sobre anatomía femenina.

—Me gusta tu sarcasmo. ¿sabes? ya no siento placer si las miro, en cambio verte a los ojos me produce el mismo placer que sentía cuando admiraba los voluptuosos cuerpos desnudos de esas mujeres.

«¿Esto es romanticismo para Anthony? si el siente lo que yo sentí al ver de nuevo a William, quiere decir que está perdido. Se ve más guapo, más maduro, no pude mirarlo de nuevo o me arrojaría en sus brazos, no volveré a demostrarle mi amor».

—¡Mira aquella nube Candy! Parece una foca —Le señaló Anthony.

—¿Cuál?

Anthony se acercó y la guio con su dedo índice, acto seguido la abrazó.

—Todavía tienes algo de niño, me gustaba buscarles formas a las nubes.

—No soy un niño Candy.

Se acercó a sus labios, ella cerró los ojos, quiso imaginarse que la besaba Albert, pero Anthony casi enredó su lengua a la de ella, la besó tan apasionado que parecía como si en cualquier momento la succionaría y se la tragaría por completo. Ella se apartó y fingió una sonrisa. Nada como la ternura que recordaba de los besos de Albert, que la hacían estremecerse. Besar a Anthony la inquietó más no la excitó.

—Ya ha de estar listo el carro.

—No llevamos ni media hora aquí, ¿no te gustó mi beso?

—No quiero herir tu ego.

—Tienes razón herir, porque si no sintiera nada por ti, no me afectaría tu repuesta, pero recibir un rechazo de tu parte me rompe el corazón. Sé que me dijiste desde el principio que no te interesa enamorarte por ahora, pero quiero pedirte una oportunidad.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos Anthony.

«Será más difícil de lo que pensé»

Anthony dejó a Candy en su casa, ella entró a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue llorar.

«Has vuelto para poner mi mundo de cabeza, ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás Albert?»

Pasaron dos días, Candy evitó ir de paseo con sus amigos, no quería encontrarse a Albert en la calle. Se vio obligada a salir porque tenía que inscribirse al cuarto año de su carrera, al mismo tiempo llevó los papeles para concursar a fin de obtener la beca deseada. Había una cola enorme para pagar la inscripción en la rectoría, alzó la mirada y vio a Albert acompañado por el director de la escuela, ella tragó saliva al verlo, el corazón le latió a mil por hora.

Él se fijó en ella, fue a preguntar sobre las donaciones para deducir impuestos, al mismo tiempo investigar sobre el concurso para la beca en la que participaría Candy, se ofreció a patrocinar a un estudiante, obvio que él elegiría a quien. Sus verdaderas intenciones eran darle a Candy la beca para sacarla de Newport. Así estarían lejos de las murmuraciones de la gente.

—director, quiero recorrer solo el campus, le agradezco el valioso tiempo que me ha brindado en mostrarme los edificios importantes.

—No tiene que agradecerme. Espero tener noticias suyas pronto.

Se despidieron estrechándose las manos. Él se encaminó hacia Candy.

 **Les agradezco por seguir este fic a** **Chickiss SanCruz** **(te felicito por tu fic, me alegro que te animes a escribir) Karito, Gina Riquelme, Maravilla 121, Ever Blue, White Andrew, Kecs, Yuleni, Ana Isela hdz, Osiris cruz, Lucy M., Jimenezesperanza184, Venezolana López, Sandra Casillas, Ana iris Romero, elbroche. También lo sometí a votación y ganó este fic. para actualización.**

 **Les recomiendo leer un ensayo muy interesante de la página de Facebook: Candy Candy la Verdadera Historia, sobre los términos en que se dio la adopción de Candy por parte de la familia Ardlay. Este ensayo contiene citas y/o referencias de la novela CCFS que avala lo que se expone en el escrito (es muy amena la lectura). La autora del ensayo por lo general regala firmitas a la que comente. (Ahora puso al guapísimo de George cuando rescata a Candy de que la llevaran a México. Está hermosa la imagen).**

 **Y ya que estoy con las recomendaciones vuelvo a mencionar la página de Anohito -** **あの人** **(escrito con todo y letras japonesas) hace poco subí nuevas ilustraciones de una artista recién descubierta Luh Kade S. Originaria de Indonesia, como nuestra querida ilustradora oficial Rosdiana Oktavia Zaini (que hace el rostro de Candy y Albert de adultos y ambos le quedan guapos).**

 **Recomiendo también la página de Facebook: Antigua Novela de Candy Candy donde postean las últimas novedades de las novelas de Nagita (Misuki) quien acaba de lanzar su versión en francés y la llamó Candy la huérfana, en cuanto tengamos en nuestras manos el libro se posteará su contenido.**


	24. Chapter 24

Candy sintió un golpe leve en la mejilla, era Anthony quien la saludó con un beso fugaz, Albert se detuvo al ver la escena donde su sobrino le puso a Candy el brazo en la cintura.

Anthony ¿Qué haces aquí? —, preguntó sorprendida.

—Mis hermanos me dijeron que hoy vendrías a inscribirte y, heme aquí dispuesto a acompañarte hasta que termine el proceso.

—No es necesario que te quedes, como ves la cola es kilométrica hay varios delante de mí.

—No te preocupes por eso que ya lo tengo resuelto —, le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Anthony se le acercó al oído para que los que estaban alrededor de ellos no lo escucharan —, tengo una conocida que nos va a ayudar, ven conmigo, así evitarás hacer esta enorme fila. —Le agarró la mano y la jaló, ella un poco temerosa de perder su lugar no avanzó con él.

—Me da miedo perder mi turno.

—Confía en mi pecosa, te explicaré en el camino.

Candy buscó a Albert con la mirada pero ya no lo encontró.

—Pues bien, en el portón de la universidad me encontré a la mamá de uno de mis ex compañeros del colegio, al verme me reconoció, me platicó que trabaja en la rectoría y me preguntó que hago aquí, le comenté que venía a acompañarte, ella se ofreció a inscribirte sin que hagas fila, pero no me saldrá gratis, quiere que recomiende a su hijo para trabajar en el canal, así que accedí, ¡no dejes ir esta oportunidad!

—No tenías que comprometerte por mí.

—Para mí es un placer serte de utilidad, ¿conversaste con mi tío? lo vi merodeando por aquí ¿Qué vino a hacer? A nada tiene que venir.

—No tuvimos oportunidad —, Candy rectificó su respuesta para verse indiferente ante Anthony —, me refiero a que no tenemos nada de que conversar.

—Espero que pronto se vaya a Escocia.

— ¿A que vino? ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedará? —, le preguntó Candy tratando de disimular su interés.

—Según para hacer auditorias, pero mejor cambiemos de tema, me invitaron a los dulce dieciséis de una chica de la Iglesia, y quieren que tenga una intervención musical, me gustaría que me hicieras la discante. —la invitó Anthony entusiasmado.

—No me agradan las fiestas y…

— ¿Cuándo te convertiste en el grinch? Candy, anímate tienes una voz hermosa, yo te acompañaré con el piano y tu cantarás "Mi tributo".

—Ese canto es uno de mis favoritos.

—Lo sé, me acordé qué te gusta, ¿Entonces si o si?

—Espero que no se decepcionen, esperan escucharte cantar a ti no a mí.

—No, de mi sólo esperan a que toque el piano, pero les daremos una sorpresa, entonces así quedamos hoy llevaré mi teclado a tu casa para que ensayemos ¿de acuerdo?

Candy lo dudó un poco pero luego asintió, entraron a la rectoría le dio sus papeles a la conocida de Anthony, ahí mismo rellenó el formato para el concurso de la beca, firmó todos los documentos que le indicaron, por último le dieron su recibo donde pagó la colegiatura; él le dijo a Candy que se despediría de la señora que por mientras lo esperara en su auto. Cuando salió de la oficina Anthony le dijo a la señora:

—Deme la solitud de beca de mi amiga.

—No te preocupes Anthony, yo misma la llevaré a ese departamento.

—No quiero que entregue el formato.

—Pero vi que tu amiga está entusiasmada con eso…

—Ella quiere irse porque tiene problemas en su casa, pero yo prefiero que los resuelva. ¿Sabe algo? ahorita mismo llamaré al canal para que citen a Michael para una entrevista, pero rompa esa solicitud.

La señora deseaba que su hijo obtuviera ese empleo por lo que marcó el número que le dictó Anthony —, ten el teléfono.

Anthony habló con el de recursos humanos para que contrataran a su ex compañero como asistente de producción, luego de eso la señora rompió aquel papel delante de él.

Candy abrió el auto de Anthony y escuchó una voz de reproche.

—Tanta confianza hay entre ustedes que ya hasta te da las llaves de su Mustang.

Ella giró y vio a Albert con el ceño fruncido.

—No veo ningún problema en ello —, le contestó Candy con mirada desafiante —, o es que tu familia también impedirá que Anthony y yo sigamos con nuestra…— Candy vio que Albert poco a poco estaba desorbitando los ojos y arqueando las cejas —, relación —, completó la frase con la intención de que se enterara de que le era indiferente su presencia.

— ¿Relación? ¿Qué tipo de relación puedes llevar con un drogadicto?

—Lo siento mucho señor Andrew, pero creo que no es de su incumbencia tiene años que usted y yo dejamos de ser amigos.

— ¿Amigos? Eso fui para…

—Tío ¿Qué haces importunando a mi novia? —, dijo Anthony en son de broma, sabía que Albert quedó como jefe de familia y le debía cierto respeto.

—Sólo me acerqué para saludarla, te felicito, has elegido bien.

—Así es tío, ella me llevará de nuevo al redil, es lo que necesito: una chica buena, dulce, hermosa —, al decir eso dibujó un beso con su boca y la acercó a él, ella alzó su rostro y unieron sus labios con Albert de testigo.

—Es mejor que no haga mal tercio, nos vemos en la casa Anthony.

Albert se retiró de ahí, se sentía ofuscado, los celos lo invadían. Candy abordó el auto sintiéndose devastada pensó que Albert se violentaría y la llevaría con él.

Anthony fue a dejarla a su casa y entró a pedirle permiso a Braulio para ensayar en la recámara de Candy.

—Muchacho, no creo que sea buena idea.

María intervino—, Déjalos ensayar en la cochera.

Después de lograr el permiso, Anthony se fue a almorzar a su casa y a descansar un rato para regresar con Candy.

Antes de salir escuchó que le cuestionaban con una voz autoritaria —, ¿A dónde vas con ese teclado?

 **Hola chicas les comento que hice un trato con una amiga y me pidió que actualizara Olvidé como amar, es por eso que la actualicé, si ella me hubiese dicho que actualizara olvidé como amar 2 pues la hubiese actualizado.**

 **Luisa te cumplí, muchas gracias. Desde el próximo sábado si Dios lo permite subiré un fic navideño, les comento que será corto y que terminará antes del 24 de Diciembre primero Dios porque es para un concurso. Saludos y acepto sugerencias de que fic quieren para la siguiente actualización.**


	25. Chapter 25

—Tío, ni mi madre me pide cuenta de mis actos, pero está bien, te diré porque eres el jefe de la familia, aunque soy independiente en lo monetario y soy mayor de edad —dijo Anthony con expresión retadora.

—Exacto soy el jefe de la familia —le dijo Albert con actitud imponente y decidida.

—Iré a la casa de Candy a ensayar, me invitaron a que tocar el piano en un evento y ella me hará la discante.

—Tendré que pedirte que la dejes de frecuentar, ella pertenece a una de las familias respetables de la Iglesia.

—Mi familia es superior a la de ella y somos de renombre, no entiendo a que te refieres.

—Tú tienes problemas de adicciones, eres un drogadicto y un alcohólico.

—Me estás acusando sin tener pruebas.

—Tengo montones de fotos de cuando adquieres tu veneno, me refiero a las drogas, estás en decadencia, cada vez te hundes más y más, no permitiré que arrastres a Candy contigo.

—Nadie me impedirá que siga frecuentándola, estoy interesado en ella, es más, para que dejen de fastidiarme me iré de aquí y rentaré una habitación.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —intervino Rosemary al escuchar que su hijo se iría de la casa.

—Es mi tío que me está prohibiendo que tenga amistad con Candy.

—De eso también quería hablarte esa chica no te conviene, a ninguno de los Andrew, ella sólo quiere ser parte de la familia por la posición que tenemos —murmuró Rosemary.

—No me importa, me gusta mucho, no descansaré hasta que ella acceda a vivir conmigo.

—Tú no puedes ni cuidar de ti mismo ¿Y quieres cuidar de ella? ¡No me hagas reír! —replicó Albert.

—¿Y quien dice que la quiero para cuidarla? Lo que deseo es hacerle el amor.

Albert enseñó los dientes airado y se fue sobre su sobrino para agarrarlo por el cuello —, No te burlarás de ella, Candy será mi esposa.

—Quizás tú quieres casarte, pero ¿Ya pensaste si ella quiere lo mismo que tú? Candy siempre ha estado enamorada de mí desde que éramos niños.

—Estuvo, ahora al que ama es a mí.

—¿Estás seguro? Ella me ha dicho que te detesta, si te amara como tú dices no saldría conmigo. Tu mismo has visto como nos besamos.

—Suelta a mi hijo William, ¿No te das cuenta la clase de persona que es? Ha logrado que ustedes siendo familia se peleen por ella.

—No hables mal de Candy, que sea la última vez que lo haces delante de mí—le advirtió Albert a su hermana — en lugar de oponerte a Candy lo que deberías hacer es encerrar a tu hijo en una clínica de rehabilitación, en cualquier momento te podrían avisar que se murió por una sobredosis.

—¿Qué dices?

—Digo que Anthony es un adicto, tengo las pruebas de eso.

Anthony al verse descubierto comentó —Es mejor que me vaya, no me quedaré a ver como me difaman. Espero no le creas a tu hermano mamá, el quiere quitarme del camino para conquistar a Candy.

Albert se quedó con Rosemary y le enseñó las fotos de su hijo, ella no podía creerlo, le dolió enterarse que su hijo favorito estuviera tan perdido.

Anthony tomó estimulantes, condujo su auto y se estacionó frente a la casa de Candy, tenía los ojos dilatados, tocó el claxon, los padres de Candy salieron a comprar ingredientes para darle de cenar al invitado. Candy al escuchar el ruido salió a ver de qué se trataba. Anthony se bajó de su vehículo, fue directo a ella y se aferró a su cuerpo, no midió sus fuerzas y la estaba ahogando contra su pecho.

—Candy, me han corrido de mi casa, ellos no quieren que yo te frecuente, pero la verdad es que si te dejara de ver me moriría, por fin hallé un motivo para vivir, ese eres tú amor.

 **Hola chicas después de unas vacaciones estoy tratando de agarrar de nuevo el ritmo de las actualizaciones. Les recuerdo que estoy subiendo el fic de Tu completas mi vida en el grupo Fanfic de Albert y Candy de Facebook, ya está terminado, pero lo estoy subiendo poco a poco. Jacky no me olvido de mi promesa, me estoy desempolvando un poco dame tiempo.**

 **Espero que este año sea de bendición para ustedes y sus familias.**

 **Les mando un gran abrazo.**


	26. Chapter 26

Anthony tenía la cara de Candy sobre su pecho, ella luchó por liberarse pues se estaba asfixiando.

—Vente conmigo Candy, alejémonos de este lugar.

Después de un minuto los gritos ahogados de Candy cesaron, las fuerzas de sus piernas la abandonaron, él se dio cuenta que ella perdió el sentido. Anthony se asustó, pensó que la había matado.

—¿Qué hice? —se llevó las manos a la cabeza miró a todos lados y vio que se acercaba un auto a la escena macabra.

Anthony dejó con cuidado a Candy en el piso y salió corriendo; María vio el cuerpo de su hija y al muchacho que escapó.

Braulio quiso seguir a Anthony, pero María le dijo: ¡Candy está inconsciente!

Salieron del carro para ir a auxiliar a su hija, se dieron cuenta que todavía respiraba.

Anthony iba a toda velocidad en el coche, la cabeza le daba vueltas, se acordaba del rostro de la joven.

Eran las 7 de la noche cuando tocaron el timbre de la propiedad Andrew, se disponían a cenar, el mayordomo interrumpió el momento diciendo: dos oficiales de la policía buscan a la Señora Rosemary —Los que estaban en el comedor se miraron entre ellos, dejaron sus lugares para ver que sucedía.

Los oficiales esperaban en la sala, Rosemary entró y ellos se pusieron de pie por educación.

—¿Señora Rosemary Brown?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Lamentamos ser los portadores de malas noticias, se trata de su hijo Anthony.

Albert sostuvo a la señora Elroy pues la vio temblorosa, Stear y Archi se acercaron a su mamá y trataron de mantenerla calmada.

—Hablen de una vez, ¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo? —les cuestionó con la voz quebrada.

—Su hijo tuvo un accidente, en el auto se encontraron estupefacientes, el ahora está internado, pero antes de eso, atacó a la joven Candice White, ella también se encuentra hospitalizada.

Albert se retiró de ahí y atrás de él fueron Stear y Archie. No hubo quien consolara a las mujeres Andrew pues los varones fueron al hospital de la región.

Albert entró corriendo a la sala de espera y encontró a Braulio sentado con la cabeza entre sus piernas.

—Señor Braulio.

Braulio al escuchar la voz de Albert se incorporó.

—Ustedes los Andrew, han traído la desgracia a mi casa —lo acusó Braulio.

Stear y Archie llegaron y trataron de tranquilizar a Braulio y darle ánimo.

—¿Dónde está Candy? —preguntó Albert.

Braulio no quería informarle, pero Albert logró ver a María que salía con un médico de una habitación, el caminó desesperado hacia ella, vio a través de la ventana y ahí estaba Candy con los ojos cerrados, la pesadilla se repitió.

—¿Qué le hizo Anthony? —preguntó Albert con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Señora White, yo me retiro, tengo que atender a mis demás pacientes —se despidió el doctor.

María miró a Albert y le contestó—: Anthony asfixió a Candy, pero ella está fuera de peligro. La trajimos desmayada, pero aquí la reanimaron solo para dormirla de nuevo pues, tenía delirio de persecución.

Albert se sintió aliviado, llegaron al hospital Rosemary y la señora Elroy acompañadas de George. Se acercaron a la ventanilla de la recepción.

—Busco a Anthony Brown.

La recepcionista alzó la mirada diciendo —Está en el quirófano, tiene que rellenar algunos formatos, lo tuvieron que intervenir sin el consentimiento de sus familiares porque era de carácter urgente.

—Pero ¿Cómo está?

—Lo ignoro señora, hasta que salgan los médicos podremos informarle.

Los policías se acercaron a Rosemary.

—Si su hijo sale de esta, tendremos que detenerlo por lo que hizo.

Braulio se acercó a su esposa para preguntarle por Candy, ella le dijo a Albert —pasa a verla.

—¿Segura?

María reafirmó con la cabeza, Albert no esperó que Braulio llegara y fue hacia Candy, se sentó a su lado.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste pasar? —le reclamó Braulio a su esposa.

—Se le nota su preocupación por Candy, me dijo el doctor que mañana en el cambio de turno le darán de alta, está fuera de peligro. Deja al muchacho con ella, quiero sentarme un rato, estoy agotada física y mentalmente.

Braulio acompañó a su esposa, la cubrió del frío cediéndole su abrigo.

Rosemary se acercó a los White.

—Braulio, María, siento mucho lo que hizo mi hijo.

—Con sentirlo no lo resuelve, su hijo casi mata a Candy —le reprochó Braulio.

—Quiero pedirles que no levanten ninguna denuncia en su contra.

Albert miró hacia los ventanales se fijó que no hubiera nadie alrededor, se acercó al rostro de Candy, la besó en la frente, luego bajó a la nariz…

 **Hola chicas hoy en la mañana vi la encuesta y esta historia iba arriba en las votaciones, gracias por participar en el grupo el Príncipe de la Colina en Facebook. Por cierto, hay imágenes nuevas realizadas por Rosdiana Oktavia Zaini para ser más específica, ilustró el final del CCFS en exclusiva para nuestro grupo, fue su decisión no mostrarla en ningún otro lado.**

 **Lindo fin de semana, me quedaré pensando cual he de actualizar mañana primero Dios.**


	27. Chapter 27

Albert rozó los labios de Candy con los suyos, intensificó aquel beso de pronto escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación y se separó de ella.

Rosemary se puso en el marco de la puerta y lo llamó.

—William, quiero que hables con el padre de Candy para que desista de demandar a Anthony, al parecer la policía levantó un informe y Braulio lo firmó.

—Rosemary, a la que debes persuadir es a María y ella convencerá a su esposo, aunque la verdad pienso que Anthony debiera asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, por poco, mata a Candy, los padres llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar esa tragedia.

Stear y Archie se acercaron a su mamá, para decirle que Anthony había salido del quirófano. Ella fue con ellos para hablar con el doctor que lo intervino quirúrgicamente.

—Se fracturó la clavícula y la tibia derecha, le pusimos unos clavos, necesitará de cuidados especiales —le informó el médico a la familia Brown.

Albert sostenía la mano de Candy y a veces se la llevaba a la boca para besarla. Elroy se acercó a la habitación para comunicarle—: William, Rosemary se siente cansada, ha tenido muchas emociones quiero llevármela para que descanse, acompáñanos por favor, Stear y Archie se quedarán cuidando a su hermano.

Albert miró acongojado a Candy no quería separarse de su lado, pero se sintió responsable por su tía y su hermana, así que partió con ellas.

A Candy le dieron de alta al amanecer, sus padres la llevaron a casa, ella se sintió triste, porque al salir del hospital a los únicos que vio fue a sus amigos Stear y Archie, pensó que a Albert no le interesaba nada de lo que le ocurriese.

Mientras Anthony se sentía muy adolorido y suplicaba que lo drogaran, Rosemary fue a verlo después de que desayunó con Albert y Elroy. Le sostuvo la mano a su hijo y este le enterró las uñas.

—¡Haz que me den algo para el dolor! No soporto más.

—Anthony, ya te suministraron los medicamentos necesarios.

—¡Quiero algo más fuerte! Me duele, estoy sufriendo, ¿no lo entiendes?

Anthony estaba sudoroso, necesitaba su dosis diaria de cocaína. Estaría una semana más en el hospital. A Rosemary le dolía ver a su hijo así.

—¿Qué pasó con Candy? ¡no me digas que la maté!

—No hijo, ella está bien.

—Quiero verla, pedirle perdón.

—Ya luego que te recuperes podrás hablarle, ahora necesitas descansar.

Anthony agarró lo primero que tuvo al alcance y se lo tiró a la mamá con violencia.

—¡Tráeme a Candy! O me mataré —le gritó, ella pidió auxilio porque Anthony se empezó a quitar la canalización de sus venas. Con suma rapidez llegó el médico auxiliar y le dieron calmantes.

George se hizo cargo de arreglar los problemas legales en lo que incurrió Anthony, al provocar el accidente pagarían los daños a terceros. Sólo faltaba convencer a Braulio de que retirara la demanda al muchacho.

Los White estaban almorzando.

—Candy ¿Cuándo te dirán si ganaste o no la beca? —le preguntó Braulio a su hija.

—Dijeron que me mandarían por correo la respuesta.

—Eres la mejor de tu clase, ya debemos tramitar tu pasaporte.

María vio que Candy no estaba entusiasmada con el tema, por lo que decidió platicarle que Albert estuvo al pendiente de ella. Después de que terminó de lavar los trastes entró a la habitación de Candy y la encontró llorando.

—Hija ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

Candy limpió sus lagrimas y dijo—: siento que me duele el pecho.

—Estás triste, sabes, William Andrew estuvo a tu lado en el hospital. —le contó María.

—¿En serio? no lo vi.

—Yo le di permiso de que se acercara a ti, pero su tía le pidió que la llevara a su casa junto con la señora Rosemary, ellos quieren que retiremos la demanda, la policía levantó un informe y nosotros firmamos…

—Mamá me estabas contando de Albert, ¿Cuál fue su expresión al verme inconsciente? —preguntó Candy con mucho interés.

—Lo vi muy preocupado, me pareció verle los ojos llorosos. Candy tu lo sigues amando ¿verdad?

Candy le iba a responder que sí, pero en ese momento tocaron el timbre.

María abrió la puerta y vio a Rosemary desconsolada.

—María, vine por Candy, mi hijo quiere verla.

 **Hola chicas, lindo inicio de semana, este fic ganó en una dinámica que hice en el grupo de Facebook el príncipe de la colina, iba a ser para el fin de semana, pero me salió un trabajito y ya no pude actualizarlo hasta hoy. Gracias por su paciencia. Les agradezco de antemano sus comentarios.**


	28. Chapter 28

—Señora Rosemary, no creo que a mi esposo le agrade la idea de que Candy siga frecuentando a su hijo —contestó María.

—Entonces permítame hablar con su marido, para pedirle permiso, Anthony tiene una crisis emocional, me ha dicho que quiere suicidarse, necesita pedirle perdón a Candy por lo que sucedió —suplicó Rosemary.

—Mi esposo está en su oficina, vendrá hasta la noche.

Candy escuchó la petición de Rosemary, sabía que no era de su agrado, por lo que no se puso al alcance de su vista sino dejó que su mamá la despidiera.

En esa misma tarde Candy recibió una llamada, era una de sus compañeras informándole que ya le habían notificado la aprobación de su solicitud de beca, Candy se extrañó de que a ella no le mandaran nada, por lo que decidió ir a la universidad al siguiente día.

Rosemary no se quedó tranquila, fue a ver a Braulio a su oficina, tenía que complacer a Anthony, aunque no estimara a Candy.

—Señora Rosemary, buenas tardes, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? —preguntó Braulio.

—Braulio, son dos los motivos por los que vine a verle, el primero es que retire la demanda en contra de Anthony, y el segundo, que le pida a Candy que le visite, él desea verla para disculparse con ella.

—Su hijo necesita ayuda especializada para salir de las adicciones, es conveniente que, el juez de la orden para que lleve rehabilitación, Anthony debe sentirse obligado, estoy seguro de que por su propia voluntad no querrá ir, siento decirle, que en eso no puedo ser flexible, es mejor actuar a tiempo antes de que ocurra una tragedia.

Rosemary se mordió la lengua para no decirle que eso no era de su incumbencia, pero requería de humildad para lograr alguna de las dos cosas.

—Entonces dele permiso a Candy, sugiérale que le haga una visita, verá, él la estima mucho y necesita estar rodeado de las personas que considera importantes en su vida.

—¿Cómo puede pedirme algo como eso? Si lo que deseo es que Candy esté alejada lo más que pueda de él —confesó Braulio.

Rosemary al ver que no logró nada, evocó cuando les ayudaron.

—Cuándo se enfermó su esposa, los Andrew les apoyamos, hasta Candy se quedó algunos días en la casa de mi tía mientras María se recuperaba, también les ayudamos con la fiesta de sus dulce XVI…

—Me acuerdo bien de eso, pensará usted que soy desagradecido, pero prefiero que me cobre cada dólar, a que mi hija vuelva a ver a ese muchacho.

El rostro de Rosemary se endureció, el labio le tembló de la impotencia, lo único que se le ocurrió decirle y sería con lo último que intentaría hacerlo cambiar de parecer—: entonces apelo a su conciencia, a que lo haga por amor a su prójimo, usted como anciano de Iglesia debe apacentar la grey de Dios, está obligado a dar testimonio de su buena voluntad, mi hijo es una oveja descarriada que necesita que vayan en su rescate. No olvide la parábola del buen samaritano.

Braulio bajó la guardia, los reproches no lo hicieron inmutarse, pero cuando le habló de Dios tuvo que acceder.

—Está bien, le diré a Candy que lo visite, pero solo serán 10 minutos.

Rosemary respiró aliviada— se lo agradezco, la esperamos mañana temprano en el hospital, no es necesario que vaya desayunada, después de la visita le puedo invitar a comer.

Braulio se vio tentado de decirle que ya no quería más favores, no fuera echárselos en cara en él futuro, pero se abstuvo de ofenderla.

—No se preocupe señora Rosemary, llevaré a Candy como a las 10 am.

Esa noche durante la cena, Braulio le contó a su familia lo que habló con Rosemary; Candy no sentía desprecio por Anthony, al contrario, sentía compasión, pero no quería involucrarse más con los Andrew, sería cuidadosa de sus palabras para no comprometerse con él.

Desde muy temprano, Candy fue a la universidad, sintió que le echaron un balde de agua fría cuando le informaron de mala gana, que si no recibió correspondencia donde le indicaban que aceptaron su solicitud de beca, quería decir que fue denegada. Se sintió deprimida, volvió al coche con sus padres, al ver su rostro a la distancia, supieron que no lo logró. Candy negó con la cabeza y se subió al auto.

—Hija, no te debes sentir mal, recuerda que Dios siempre quiere lo mejor para nosotros, a los que aman a Dios todas las cosas les ayudan a bien. —la consoló María.

—Lo sé, deberé esforzarme más, además no es necesario que cruce el océano para estudiar una especialidad.

Braulio no intervino, se sentía decepcionado, él estaba más ilusionado que la propia Candy con esa beca.

Llegaron al hospital, Albert estaba presente para informarse el día que le darían de alta a su sobrino. Candy estuvo en su campo visual, al verse, a ambos se le aceleró el corazón, se miraron con anhelo.

Rosemary interrumpió aquel cruce de miradas, caminó hacia Candy y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te agradezco que hayas venido, ven conmigo, Anthony te espera ansioso, cuando le dije que vendrías a verlo se puso contento.

Rosemary la agarró de la mano, y la guio a la habitación de su hijo.

Albert se acercó a los padres de Candy, les estrechó la mano.

—Buenos días señores White, Rosemary me comentó que no van a retirar la demanda, les concedo la razón, yo también estoy de acuerdo de que Anthony asuma las consecuencias de sus actos.

María le sonrió, pero Braulio se mostró inexpresivo.

—Si hay algo que no les agrada, díganme, haré todo lo posible para que se sientan a gusto. —les ofreció Albert con amabilidad.

Braulio sin decir nada se sentó, María justificó a su esposo delante de Albert—: Disculpe a mi esposo, es que nos acabamos de enterar que a Candy no le concedieron una beca que solicitó para estudiar en el extranjero.

Albert se sorprendió al escuchar eso, estaba seguro que Candy la obtendría sin ningún problema, se propuso acudir a la universidad para averiguar lo que pasó.

 **Hola chicas, les dejo esta actualización, mañana la edito, ahí me avisan si ven errores de dedo que hayan pasado desapercibidos por mi.**

 **Les recuerdo, que finalicé el fic de yo loco loco y ella loquita.**

 **Carolina cumplí con la dinámica. Aunque una semana después.**

 **Saludos a todas chicas, recuerden que sus comentarios son los que nos motivan a seguir escribiendo. Bendiciones.**


End file.
